Blood red skies
by APurpleAvacado
Summary: Aikka's having trouble at home, he is refusing to marry! his mother and father decide to step in. what are they up to? what secrets do the entire family hold? [please review] [[COMPLETE]]
1. Introducing Aikka

Authors note: I thought I might have a go at writing a Vampire Oban series, oh and subsequently, this probably won't have anything to do with racing, I'm still making up my mind actually…don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks, and don't be afraid to review, the button won't bite…I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Oban; However I do own their Vampirefied selves.

Blood red skies:

Chapter one: Introducing Aikka. (This starts with Aikka's thoughts)

_How could one explain the goings on in my home, a lot can happen in one day, one of the most unlikely w__ould be myself marrying another. I haven't yet, thank the gods, I cannot stand the thought of it, I wish to love whom I marry, like my mother and father. They had obviously spent their childhood together, unlike me, I've spent it with no one my own age, how could I learn to love? It makes no sense why must I be the one to suffer on a daily basis, my father is always talking of marriage and my mother is always trying to find a suitor. I care not for a wife…or love…I have not learned how to go about such a thing. Ever since the Crogs came to our "rescue" life has…not been worth the effort…pfft my father practically whimpers before them, even if he doesn't show it, and my mother, well, she'll please them anyway she can…it's pathetic…I am forced to, along with my parents, watch my beloved Kingdom fall to it's ruin…_

Stood upon a ledge overlooking His beloved soon-to-be kingdom, Aikka let out a sigh. His eyes were filled with sorrow, outlined with an incredible amount of boredom; Aikka had stood like a statue for hours, watching as the Crogs guarded the Entrance to The royal city _his _royal city. He spoke flatly as he felt a familiar presence behind him, one that felt relaxed, calm, if not stern.

"What do you want of me?" Aikka spoke as her turned around to face whoever was behind him.

"Prince Aikka, the King and Queen wish for your presence in the throne room…as promptly as possible." The voice revealed itself to belong to Canaan, he had caught Aikka in one if his less desirable moods. In Aikka's blissful arrogance (he means Aikka is pissed off about something) let a frustrated, short breath escaped Aikka's lips (a pfft) Aikka knew what was coming, he figured they'd found a woman who would be dumb enough to marry Prince Aikka, to begin with Aikka wasn't against the idea of finding a suitor, but over time, his parents efforts frustrated him, they would call him to the throne room at some sort of ridiculous hour and he would be forced to commune with a rich, well-bred and quite frankly very rude woman. He despised women with that particular attitude, that's why he'd never fallen in love. None them seemed right, and yet, he still wasn't used to it, everyday they would surprise him by doing something very cruel to their personal servant. For example a few Nourasian weeks ago, one of is "possibilities" beat her servant across the head with a shoe (one blow) that he'd forgotten to polish. (He doesn't actually think woman are dumb, just so you know)

Aikka had finally reached the Throne room, he had swung open the thick wooden doors to be met with no-one but the King and Queen themselves, there was not one woman present. Aikka blinked in confusion still walking forward to meet his parents. His parents stood as Aikka took a deep bow, his mother returned a curtsy, and his father, a bow.

Aikka straightened up as he noticed his parents take their seats on the throne, the thrones were equally sized, the back rest sat at six feet and had a width of two feet, the seats themselves were made of a rare white wood, and was embodied with a bronze and copper-like material, and had delicate carving engraved on the legs of the thrones.

"My son, Prince Aikka, as you may have already guessed, this concerns your suitors" the King looked down upon his son, unfortunately noticing him rolling his eyes. However before he could say a word to Aikka he was interrupted.

"Prince Aikka! Do not dishonour your father in such a manner!" the Queen shouted, and for a soft (her voice is soft) and quiet Nourasian, she looked and sounded quite menacing. Aikka looked at his father and bowed quickly.

"I apologise, father" Aikka spoke sincerely, if it was still a bit flat, luckily, for Aikka neither his father nor his mother noticed.

"My Prince, you will soon find yourself amongst five woman, they are due to arrive some time in the next few days" the Queen informed without hesitation.

The king had continued in more detail of what was to happen "My son, you must choose a bride from the five, there will be no refusal. You will choose a bride through a process of elimination…"

If Aikka was supposed to be hiding his emotions, he was doing really badly; he spoke through gritted teeth his eye's lined with anger "Thank you my king, by your leave?" the King waved his hand in dismissal. Aikka strode as calmly as he could out of the throne room, and straight to his room.

_Why bother, they'll just keep throwing girls in your direction, have them all _Aikka's dark side spoke to him, but within him, another voice spoke _but you want to love your wife, don't you Aikka? _It was clearly the good side of his true self trying to point him in the right direction, but Aikka could not decipher what exactly the right direction was…

(Some time later)

_They can't all be cruel…can they? _Aikka was lent against the white stone railings of his balcony thinking to himself, about the new arrivals _I wonder…what they will be like…by the gods…I'm tired. _Aikka let slip a small yawn as he headed for his bed. He slipped into his night clothes; a pair of simple white beetle silk trousers and a pull-on vest, of the same material. He reached for his bed sheets and pulled them loose, so he may get comfortable under the covers. As Aikka was a vampire, he had certain obligations to fulfil for example drinking a certain amount of blood to remain healthy. A cup lay beside his bed upon a small elegantly decorated white wood table. Aikka took it in his grasp, carefully; he drank it, slowly, like he craved its taste but couldn't bear to empty the cup of its contents entirely.

Over the course of a Nourasian half an hour (around 20 earth minutes) Aikka had finally finished his drink, it was placed back on its table and Aikka returned to his bed, he lay in it facing the ceiling, he closed his eyes, turning to the side, trying to make himself comfortable, and within a few minutes, he found himself in the slumber he so desired to fall into.

* * *

"They are not to know the secret of our people, and particularly not my son's. It may frighten them, is that understood" The king stated to the palace messenger, who was in charge of informing the servants of the King's wishes. The messenger nodded understandingly.

"Arrange a servant to awaken Aikka and tell him the news in the morning" with that the messenger bowed and left as the King waved his arm in dismissal.

There was a long silence before the Queen broke it "I hope Prince Aikka does not fail us this time…" she turned only to have the King embrace her lovingly.

He whispered in her ear "do not fear, he will not, my love" the Queen returned his embrace, only she kissed her husband on the neck as she did so…


	2. Early arrivals

Authors note: If anyone is still confused, the royal family, and a number of the Nourasian people are Vampires. Not everyone is a vampire.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban star racers, if I did, I'd have made Aikka eat a cherry pie.

Blood red skies

Chapter two: Early arrivals.

Morning came, even if Aikka wasn't quite a morning person. He was awoken by a knock at the door; a servant came in slowly, holding a goblet. (Of you can guess what) that always woke the prince up. She placed it on the table and took hold of the empty goblet that had been placed on the table the previous day before she finally spoke.

"My Prince, it is time to awaken, I also bring important news" the servant bowed as the Prince stirred from his sleep.

"And…that would be?" Aikka stood from his bed.

"Um…well, Prince, the King requests that the new arrivals know nothing of our people's secrets, and yours in particular, he fears it may frighten them" she took another bow.

Aikka rolled his eyes "of course…thank you" he resisted the urge to insult his father; he always hated it when people pointed out the obvious. The servant gave a small thankful smile as it was not often one would receive thanks from a member of the royal family, she bowed and left the room as swiftly as she'd entered.

Aikka took a glance at the fresh glass of blood that sat on his bedside table, and once again took it in his grasp and slowly took a sip.

* * *

"What do you mean…early arrivals?" the Queen asked the guard who had entered the throne room "and what do you mean…two of them" she was both slightly angry and confused; the King appeared to be Just as shocked as she was.

The guard took a bow "May I bring them in?" the King gave a solemn nod, and the guard turned and opened the door and beckoned them inside. The kings eyes widened and the Queen just couldn't breathe. What had entered the room shocked them both, the two figured entered very slowly, and very timidly.

_The crogs couldn't resist putting in one of their own, but…at least there is a Nourasian present. _The King though as both the figured curtsied before them.

The Crog female wore a sea green, fairly simple dress; it had a simple V neck with a slightly darker trimming. The dress was tight around the torso, and loosened around the waist. She wore simple white slip on flat shoes. He hair had been held up in a high pony tail, it was very thick and wavy there was also a clear sign of shine on every lump her long red wavy hair made her eye's were a clear honey yellow. Her hands were holding one another; she looked away from the royal pair that looked upon her, she appeared to be very shy, or very frightened.

The nouraisan wore a white dress that flowed from the empire line that had been highlighted by a thin golden strip on material that the dress hand been designed with. The Nourasian had deep purple eyes and loose, straight and black hair. She held her arms by her sides, but she really wanted to do the same as the crog next to her. Her eyes were fixed on the royal pair in front of her; she appeared to lack the aura of a vampire.

"W-what…am I doing here?" it appear the crog girl couldn't hold her tongue, the Nourasian girl looked at her and then back at the King, she appeared to want an answer too.

"I would have though the crog that took you, would have supplied you, at least, with enough information" the crog girls left hand moved to support her right elbow, she was getting very frightened now, she shook her head.

"Please, what are your names?" the Queen spoke warmly in contrast to her husband.

"Aiyan" the crog girl replied.

"Willow" the Nouraisan answered.

"Well, it is time you found the reason for your being here." The Queen looked at the King and smiled, urging him to speak.

The King sighed before he spoke "We sent the crogs to find five of the most beautiful woman across the galaxy, so our son, Prince Aikka may find a wife among you, and clearly, you have been chosen." The King had been watching the looks of horror forming on both the girls faces.

This time it had been Willow who couldn't keep her thoughts to herself "but-" both the King and Queen eyed her with curiosity "w-where are the others?" he voice was considerably shaky "are we the last to arrive?" both the Crog and Nourasian were shaking, both trying to stop themselves.

"No, you're the first; the others must be coming from further reaches of the galaxy…" he looked to his Queen; he clearly had enough of talking.

"Unfortunately, the time has not yet come for you to meet the Prince, in fact, he will not know of your arrival until you have all arrived. Now, the guard will show you to your rooms, which you are both forbidden to leave. We will not risk the Prince knowing of your arrival." The pair nodded at the queen before she continued "your rooms will be next to each other, so you may visit one another for conversation. But they must take place in one or the other's room. Now, off with you." With that, she motioned for the guard to take them to their rooms. And the two very frightened girls followed reluctantly…


	3. How does it feel?

Authors note: just so you know, it's morning. (Aikka is about 19 here)

Disclaimer: the most unlikely couple would be Kross and Toros…oh, that's given me an idea…

Blood red skies

Chapter three: How does it feel?

Aikka was once again overlooking the Royal city, he wore plain white, he wore his white sandals (like on the series) without socks, and also wore long trousers, they looked loose, but they had been tailor made, his shirt was similar to one he had when he had participated in the Great Race of Oban, but without the gold robes. Instead he wore a white vest what had a long white trailing piece of material on the back of the vest that was down to Aikka's knees that flowed in the wind.

He was now completely awake, he had been stood there for at least an hour, he figured it was one of his dead days, when he had no duties to attend to. As a consequence he did as he pleased, to a certain extent. But he couldn't help feel just a little bit sick, he had no idea what his stomach was doing, it felt like it contained small flying creatures that would devour his insides if he did not learn to control them _What is going on…I feel…sick? Am I unwell?

* * *

_

Aiyan had decided to visit he next door neighbour, Willow, the Nourasian. She creped to the door and gave it a stern knock, one, two, three times. A few seconds had passed and Aiyan had been pulled inside by Willow.

"Whoa- h-hello Lady Willow" Aiyan bowed "I hope I did not disturb you"

Willow smiled caringly "Please, I am no Lady, just call me Willow, no you haven't interrupted anything, what may I ask brings you here Lady Aiyan?"

Aiyan's ears had perked up at the use of the word 'lady' "No, Um…I mean, do not call me Lady, I am no such thing, but to tell you the truth, I'm rather frightened…"

"As am I…" Willow looked to the floor "I do not know what is to become of us…"

"Perhaps…we should just give it our best shot…to…impress the prince…if he is indeed looking for a wife…" Aiyan sighed "Why did they pick me…"

"I'm asking myself the same question…" Willow took Aiyan's hand and patted it in reassurance, giving a caring smile as she did so. Aiyan could not hold back the tears that had been forming, she let loose one tear, soon followed by another; soon he'd been crying in great measure, she clung to Willow for comfort.

"I'm scared Willow, I'm scared…" Aiyan was crying on Willows shoulder.

"Do not fear, everything will be fine…" she put a hand to Aiyan's hair and stroked her lush locks in an attempt to comfort her, but did not want her to find out that she had shed a silent tear "just…fine…"

* * *

_I feel faint…let's see…by the position of the sun…I'd say…I need blood, before I collapse... _Aikka then sped off into the palace and headed dining hall.

He walked hastily, he knew his parents hated him being late, they thought it…unprincely. It had only taken him a few minutes, as he knew the castle like the back of his hand (hey that's new…okay serious now) he manoeuvred his way through the hallways past the many servants and valuable objects that decorated the corridors until he finally reacted his destination.

Aikka opened the door only to find his parents had not yet arrived. _And they lecture me about punctuality… _Aikka couldn't help but feel a bit cheesed off at his parents after all those years of 'raising' him, he had only been raised by Canaan, his fencing master and mentor. He was the only person who had ever given him useful advice, even if it was for only one purpose, war. Aikka's parents had always been, how can you say this, distant. They had never really had time for him when he was younger, but even if they did, he would have to sit in silence whilst he watched his parents deal with really dull business…they did love him, but Aikka thought they had a funny way of showing it, for example, the five final suitors. They want him to be happy, but happy with a wife, they had not thought that he may actually want to be single, for a least a little while longer. Then doors swung open, pulling Aikka from his thoughts, his parents had just entered the dining hall.

"Pardon our lateness, my Prince." The Queen and spoken, slightly out of breath, it was a long way from the Throne room to the dining hall. All three Nourasians bowed or curtsied (in the Queens case) at one another and went to take their places at the dining table.

"Father, I wish to speak about the women…" Aikka looked to his father listening intently.

"What are you concerns?" The king answered, looking to the Queen, he hoped to the god Aikka had not found out about the Crog and the Nourasian's arrival.

"Father, I fear I cannot concentrate, with this…load, on my mind…" Aikka had been struggling to find the right words.

"My son, how can you not concentrate?" the King raised an eyebrow.

"Father…my stomach feels like…it's in knots, like Huumis are fluttering madly in my stomach…" At that Aikka had put his forearm across his stomach (Huumis are the Nourasian equivalent of butterflies).

The Queen let slip a grin "Is it possible that you are nervous my son?" the King joined her in the grin.

"It is natural my son, perhaps you are sensing how important this event is…" the King quickly gained control of his senses and his face and become blank with no emotion.

"But…does feeling nervous feel this way all the time?" Aikka lifted his gaze from his stomach to his mother.

"Often my son, of course, why is it you act like it is new to you?" the Queen was now looking inquisitively upon her son.

"Because it is…I've never had the opportunity until now to feel such a thing…" Aikka stood. He was ready to leave; he'd eaten and discovered what he needed.

"My son-" Aikka stood to look at his father almost coldly, he'd clearly wanted to be left alone "Do not fear, I am sure you will be pleased" With that Aikka gave a small smile and left down the corridor. He had lots of other duties to attend to before night came.

_Why, why am I nervous? I don't even want to meet these people! Pull yourself together Aikka! Just reject them all! It can't be that hard…can it? I haven't even met them, perhaps…I should, at least, try and get to know them…No! Bad idea! Oh…I don't know anymore…perhaps I should let fate decide… _


	4. Three's a crowd

Authors note: You'll probably die if you forget to read authors notes, they can hold useful information. Like; well, Aikka has well and truly…been to a drama school?

Disclaimer: acting, ah yes, acting, one of the best things you can get yourself into…if you do it right.

Blood red skies:

Chapter four: three's a crowd.

Today was the day the King and Queen had been expecting the rest of the new arrivals to, well, arrive.

The sun hard risen a few hours ago and the Queen was already up and pacing the throne room floor like there was no tomorrow, it seemed like she was more nervous then Aikka, The Prince. He had been the one the Queen was fretting over _what if they do not arrive on time? What if they do not arrive? They must arrive! Today! _The Queen had evidently been lost in her thoughts as she hadn't noticed the King calling her attention until the fourth shout.

"My love!" the King bellowed finally earning a small jump of surprise from his wife, she turned to face him, fanning her cheeks as she did so, she was rather embarrassed by the incident "Please, calm yourself"

The Queen smiled nervously giving a bow in apology to her husband, she joined him as she took her place on the throne "When exactly are they due?" she looked quizzically at her husband.

The King sighed before he answered "around mid-afternoon" he heard his wife give a relieved sigh as she patted his hand, he smiled at his wife peculiar behaviour.

* * *

Willow and Aiyan had found themselves in fits of laughter on the floor of Willows chambers because Willow had tripped on her own dress as he hopped around trying to stay balanced of one foot whist trying to put on a slipper.

"Will-ow you so…stu-pid…ow my sides hurt…" this was all Aiyan had managed to speak through her laughter, she managed to sit up, reducing her laughter to small giggles and she calmed down.

"It's…not…my fau-lt… my dress got….caught" Willows laughed out her defence, joining Aiyan in a sitting position.

"Bah, you're…just hyper, Willow, calm down" Aiyan managed to deal out the last of her giggles, and gave a sigh of happiness.

"Well I can't help it! Must've been something I ate…wait, when did we eat last?" Willow turned to Aiyan and then was a comfortable silence for about two seconds, during which Aiyan and Willow smirked at one another, before they burst out laughing once again.

* * *

(Around mid-afternoon)

The doors hand been pushed open to reveal two guards escorting three women into the throne room one appeared to be a Phyl girl, she didn't appear to have black skin, it was stark white, and the mask of her face appeared to be a very pink, very close to white itself. Her eye's held a lifeless grey. She wore a clock, of grey (like spirits) what had been trimmed with pale pink and she wore no shoes.

The second was a Byrussian, she was tall with long golden locks what fell to her knees, and a pale skin tone (like Rush) she was a fairly tall woman with eyes as dark night sky. She wore a leather-like material over her torso as a tunic; it was a simple brown colour and dark green figure hugging trousers accompanied with simple brown knee length leather boots. She didn't look to happy as she'd had her arms folded, by the looks of things, he wasn't happy because a guard had taken possession of her war hammer.

The third female to enter the room was human; she seemed very small, but very curvaceous all the same, we wore what looked like a baggy pair of grey boxer shorts much like the one's worn on Oban and Alwas. Which was paired with a baggy back shirt with a red circle on the front, and a black cross on the inside of that With…no shoes on her feet, she had red and black hair with crimson eyes, she had the strangest features on her face, they were unlike anything they'd ever seen before, she had star on the right side of her cheek and a stripe on her left.

The girls were lead to the King and Queen, and they were alarmed guards gestured for them to bow, the Phyl appeared to be unperturbed by the whole set up and curtsied politely. However the Byrussian seemed just a bit bothered, you could see it in her eye's she was confused and a little bit scared but she gave a low bow out of respect nonetheless. The human however, seemed to be shaking like a leaf, she appeared to manage a bow, nearly falling forward as she found herself out of balance, but she regained her composure quickly.

The King was the first to speak "Welcome to our Kingdom, we welcome you all" he turned to his wife as she stepped forward.

"I suppose you are all wondering why your here" she noted the girls nod before she continued "Well, Prince Aikka will be looking for a wife out of five woman-"

The Byrussian interrupted "I do not wish to sound disrespectful but…there are only three of us present"

She let out a sigh before she began to speak once more "Yes, the other two…arrived earlier then anticipated…now." Her eyebrow rose before she continued "as I was saying, you will all meet the Prince tomorrow, until then, none of you are allowed to leave you temporary chambers. Your chambers will be next to each other; consequently you will be able to meet the other two women present in the palace." she glanced at her husband.

"The guards will escort you to your chambers; there are spare cloths if you need them…" she said giving a slight glance toward the human…

"Ah, before I forget, could you state your names?" The Queen questioned, although it was more of a statement.

"_Yuuni_" The Phyl passed a telepathic message to everyone in the room.

"Jenneh" The Byrussian spoke solemnly.

"…Eva" the Human, who had been silent through most of that, only just managed the word loud enough for all to hear.

At that, the King waved his hand in dismissal, and the guard lead them out of the room and into the hall.

* * *

A few minutes they found themselves outside their rooms, the Phyl and the Byrussian had calmed down by now, but unfortunately, the Phyl who went by the name Yuuni noticed the human was still shaking ferociously.

"_There is no reason to fear, calm yourself_" Yuuni stroked Eva of the head, in a comforting gesture before she began to speak again "_no harm will come to us today, I promise you_"

"Bu-" Eva tried to speak up.

"_Trust me young one_" with that Yuuni turned and left into her own room, and everyone else seemed to follow suit.


	5. A new meaning of the word: introductions

Authors note: Well, I'm trying! Don't sue me! You can try but it won't work! This fanfic is getting harder by the day.

Disclaimer: if you are purple, and you're not in a sweater, then you need one, I foresee cold whether ahead.

Blood red skies;

Chapter five: a new meaning of the word "introductions".

Aikka had been awake for a few hours now and was quite frankly very bored, his parents had ordered his duties onto someone else for the day _three guesses why…_he thought as we walked down the corridor, almost searching for something- anything to do. He tugged on his red shirt when he passed the throne room; there was no way in hell he wanted to go in there anytime soon. He paused for a moment _actually I must question their motives…_

He looked down at his blood red tunic and his then to his loose trousers, he then straightened out his golden tabard in order to try and look somewhat presentable (his outfit is pretty much a blood-red version of what he wore on Alwas and Oban) he cleared his throat, earning the attention of a guard, who hastily announced him. Aikka walked in, leaving the slightly panicked guard to get back to his duties. He closest the door behind him, he turned and momentarily stopped dead.

"Ah…you noticed" the King said earning looks of confusion from both Aikka and the five women huddled in a corner.

"I'm afraid so" Aikka confirmed looking towards the girls with unnoticeable distain and dread.

"Come here ladies, please, meet my son, Prince Aikka" Aikka watched silently as the girls filed into a straight line, three of the woman bowed, the Phyl, the Nourasian and the Crog. Whilst two bowed, well one bowed, the Byrussian, the other stumbled slightly, but regained her balance, the Human. Aikka managed to stifle a chuckle and maintain a straight face, that girl it seemed, was a little unorthodox.

"We will, leave you alone, with your company, Prince Aikka…" the Queen said nudging her husband lightly, she was headed to the door when it opened, revealing a tiny figure, aged about five, the figure appeared to be a female Nourasian and wore a simple white dress trimmed with gold. "Oh my…"

The little figures bright golden eyes shinned with glee he ears perked up slightly as he eyed the Nourasian Prince "Cousin Aikkaaaaa! I found you! I found you!" she ran hastily toward him, as she did he opened his arms to her and wrapped her in a huge bear hug with a large smile on his face, his mother and father smiled at one other, it was the first time they'd seem him this happy in years.

"Hello Aiyan, what are you doing here?" Aikka said his voice was cheery it needed to be, to be heard over his young cousins giggles, he seemed to surprise himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Crog female's eyes widen.

"Cousin Aikka! I'm staying here a while! Can we play Halla please cousin please!" she said clutching onto he shirt.

"We can't play Halla now, tomorrow maybe, I have important company" Aikka said giving his cousin a quick tickle to wipe the frown off her face.

He put of on the ground and turned to his guests, it was then that the young Nourasian Aiyan clung to his trouser leg "oh…are you still shy?" Aikka asked he saw a timid nod come from his cousin, he smiled, again lost in his own world with his cousin, the woman watched in awe, the Prince seemed so, caring, so, loyal, a real family guy. Aiyan, the crog female was the firs to snap to, with the exception of Yuuni, who just seemed to watch with the expressionless soft pink mask.

Aikka took his cousins hand and pulled he out so he stood next to him, he looked to the crog "pardon my asking, but did something I say shock you earlier?"

The Crog shook her head hastily and spoke "No- it-it's just my name…is Aiyan as well, I have just never come across another one with my name."

The next thing both Aikka and Aiyan knew, little Aiyan was tugging on big Aiyans robes "your really an Aiyan? And you're a crog? Are you a big meanie?" little Aiyan asked, more like shot questions at the very speedy rate.

Aiyan looked puzzled at the little Nourasian who was now tugging on the sleeve of her dress, for the first time in her entire life, someone wasn't running away from her "Child, please…I-I- am Aiyan, I am a Crog and no, I am not a big meanie-"

Aikka chuckled lifting his cousin off the ground and into a bear hug once again "please Cousin Aiyan, do not harass…Aiyan?" he shook his head, almost unnoticeably, even he was finding referring to two different Aiyans in once sentence puzzling…

Little Aiyan giggled "Okay, Cousin Aikka, put me down I want to meet the girl with the funny hair" he giggled and clung to the humans leg.

"Whoa hold your horses-" Eva said regaining her balance.

"What are horses?" little Aiyan looked up still very much attached to Eva's leg with big wide eyes full of curiosity, they were the short that just made you want t go 'Aww!'

Shaking her leg slightly Eva spoke "it's an animal you can ride on my planet" she smiled at the child as turned to Aikka.

"Cousin?" Aikka looked to his baby cousin.

"Yes Aiyan?" Aikka questioned kneeling down to ground, to be level with her.

She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, when he was done, she glanced at her cousin whose eyes widened slightly and mouth agape with cheeks had slowly been turning a soft shade of pink. She giggled and turned to face the Byrussian.

"Where are you from? Who are you? Why are you so tall? Can you give me a piggy back?" she questioned bouncing up and down on her feet.

The Byrussian chuckled and knelt down to be as level as possible with the bouncing ball of a Nourasian "I am from the planet Byruss little Aiyan, I am Jenneh, it's genetics and I don't think I can little one" she finished by patting the child on the head and giving a wide friendly smile, which once again turned her frown back into a cheery smile.

Everyone seemed to be giggling at the little girl's hyperactive behaviour, typical youngster. Everyone except it seemed the Phyl. The little girl turned to her a thought for a moment "Who are you? What are you? How come you don't talk? Are you good at playing games?"

The Phyl knelt down and took hold of the little girls tiny hand "_my name is Yuuni I am I Phyl, I do talk, just not the way you would expect, I speak with telepathy, meaning I speak with my mind, you will come to understand, also, I am not too good at games, but I will play with you whenever you wish, little Aiyan_" she saw little Aiyans eyes widen, for two reasons, one being, she'd not seen the Phyl's none existent lips move and the other, she had gust discovered her first nickname.

She gasped with excitement "Cousin Aikka! Did you hear that?" she saw him shake his head "I have my fist nick name!"

Aikka chuckled "what is it?" he questioned.

"I'm little Aiyan!" she giggled, then she turned her attention to the Nourasian woman who was giving her a wide welcoming smile, she walked up to her "Who are you? Can you play games too? Will you play with me?"

The Nourasian patted the girl on the head "My name is Willow, I can play games, of course I'll play with you, Little Aiyan!" she giggled patting the youngling on the head.

Little Aiyan turned back to her cousin "now you know who they are Cousin Aikka!" Aikka smiled. Seemingly unwilling to point out that fact he didn't need to her find out for him, he hugged her again.

"Well, not exactly, I never heard Lady Phyls name" he put placed her back on the ground.

"_It is Yuuni, my lord Aikka_" Aikka looked toward the Phyl and bowed his head

"Thank you, Lady Yuuni" he smiled as Yuuni bowed her head in thanks, just then the door opened, the Queen had come into the room, in search of little Aiyan.

"My niece, come this way, I believe it is time for your nap"

"But Aunty Meluha!" the youngling began.

"No buts, you say you're not tired now, but you'll be sleeping like a Pono-bear, and you know it" she smiled as the turned to her cousin Aikka and whispered something in his ear again one again turning a faint shade of pink, they gave each other another bear hug and she ran to her aunty.

"Will you read me a story?" she questioned as they left the room

"Ye-" was all they heard before the doors closed again.

"That was certainly eventfully…" Eva spoke more to herself then anyone else, she giggled. It seemed it was the first time she'd had any sort of courage since she arrived.

"I agree, she is a live-wire" Willow smiled to herself "she's adorable too"

"I would have imagined she would be afraid of me…I must admit, it was and still am quite puzzled" Aiyan continued, all seemed to be watching the door in awe, the little angel left quite an impression.

"That may be true but, I think we have forgotten why we're here" the Byrussian continued, glancing at Aikka. Yuuni nodded in agreement. With that all the girls turned to Aikka.

Eva spoke with a smile of her face "What did she say to you, I mean, you're blushing…badly"

Aikka turned his gaze to the floor for a moment, trying to collect himself together "um…I can't say that is any of your concern"

"Oh- I'm sorry I-" Eva began.

"It's quite alright, but I really have to go, thank you- for your time, all of you…" with that the Prince bowed deeply and promptly exited the room, leaving behind some slightly confused women.

(Halla is basically 'hide and seek' in Nourasian terms)


	6. Profiles and backgrounds

Authors note: I've decided that I WILL include some Great Race references. Oh and also, names and things are from my head, and they're meaning are made up. so if they means something somewhere else, I know I got it wrong :P

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Oban star-racers, if I did- Ooh! Shinny!

Blood red skies;

Chapter one: Files and backgrounds.

Oh! How Aikka hated mornings! He was _always _woken up by the wretched ball of hot gas his people called a sun. But today, it wasn't just that, no, it was a servant- but not just and ordinary one either, this one carried _work_. Usually, things that came first thing in the morning had to be dealt with immediately.

Aikka was sat one his bed scanning through- _you'd never guess_ he thought to himself opening the first file _profiles… _he couldn't really concentrate however, the girl, that voice was still on his mind. He'd own her- known all of them for a few minutes and already, the short, shy, multi colour haired female was making a lasting impression…_ great… _he thought rolling his eyes _I guess what I need to know is in here…_with that he began reading the profile.

_Name: Aiyan Yaito._

_Age: 16._

_Nationality: Crog._

_Gender: female._

_Occupation: flower girl; Holds no important position.._

_Personality: Shy, very reserved and polite and very obedient, can be quite charming but very reluctant. _

_Extra information: She has no real job and is caring for a sickly father. She is not wealthy, she was found in the imperial slums, her father has been taken to a hostel. She came to the palace peacefully, is considered to be one of the most beautiful crog females on their native plant. _

Aikka paused. He sighed taking in the information. It appears what his cousin; Little Aiyan said about Aiyan Yaito, was headed in the right direction. _She must have smelt like a flower… _he chuckled to himself and opened the next profile.

_Name: Lady Willow Umitima._

_Age: 17_

_Nationality: Nourasian._

_Gender: female._

_Occupation: Daughter of Shopkeeper Umitima of North Nourasia. _

_Personality: Outgoing, polite, well-educated, obedient. Is not one to hold her tongue._

_Extra information: Daughter of the Tuubien Umitima, owner of the north Nourasian Temple of the Moon located in the Holy City of Daahl. Heiress to a small fortune and ownership of the temple. Her mother passed away due to influenza._

Once again he paused, taking a slip if his goblet, wondering why his cousin said nothing of her…children work in strange ways, he hates to admit it, but he was a child once himself, so, naturally, he would know. He reached for another.

_Name: Yuuni Qui._

_Age: 18._

_Nationality: Phyl._

_Gender: female._

_Occupation: Alchemist. _

_Personality: speaks when spoken to, trustworthy, and very well educated. _

_Extra information: a special member of the Phyl civilization. When she was born she had white skin, whereas most have black, her mask and any other markings are pink, theses are the colours of the Goddess the call; Yuuminatio, which means Goddess of the future and present. Yuuni means: Child of the future. It however is unclear why she was named after the goddess. She and her parents are famous on their home planet for the remedy's they mix and create. Yuuni is more famous for her oddity of skin colouring, they suspect it means she is gifted with the sight of the future._

He smiled in fascination, there was so much more so these women then he thought, but there we still two more profiles to sit through, not that he didn't enjoy reading them, in fact, he'd rather do this then sit through any other of his duties. He placed Yuuni's profile down and picked up another.

_Name: Princess Jenneh Dimowa. _

_Age: 19._

_Nationality: Byrussian._

_Gender: female._

_Occupation: warrior princess and heir to the throne of Byruss._

_Personality: Extremely happy, naturally peaceful, victim of extreme mood swings, polite, honourable and kind._

_Extra information: is naturally peaceful but is very skilled in the arts of fighting, war, and strategy, weapon of choice is a war hammer, my look frail but hides great strength. Can be considered defiant, she did not come to this kingdom willingly._

Aikka gave a small chuckle. _Who would want to come here, she had the right idea…_his attention quickly turned to the last profile, it was placed on his bed, at his left side, unread, the others on his right, read and done with. _Lady Eva…_he thought picking up the file a little too eagerly, damn his curiosity! It always manages to better him! He opened it, recomposing himself…

_Name: Eva Wei_

_Age: 17_

_Nationality: Human, Earthling_

_Gender: female_

_Occupation: Star-racer pilot_

_Personality: Outgoing, sympathetic, sincere, determined, driven by her emotions._

_Extra information:_ _Eva Wei competed in the Great Race of Oban under the alias of the famed racer 'Molly', Eva won the Great Race. Eva entered the race in the hopes of regaining her long-lost father who separated herself from her then her mother died when Eva was aged only five earth years._

Aikka's eyes widened "Molly…" he stood abruptly and rushed out of his room.


	7. Playing dumb

Authors: Let's see how Aikka handles seeing molly again shall we!

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban star-racers, if I did, I'd have had to fit in Yuuni and Aiyan and little Aiyan in it somewhere (just three of my most prized creations).

Blood red skies:

Chapter seven: Playing dumb.

After much of a brisk walk Aikka came to a halt at an almost heavenly sight. He hide around the corner so he would not be spotted peering out to watch the scene before him, he almost smiled. Who knew…?

Aiyan was outside her room kneeling on both knees whist he played with little Aiyan, Aikka young, and foolish Cousin, they both held looks of sheer joy on their faces they giggled every so often when one of them either made a mistake in the game they were playing or perhaps just at being so happy, Aikka's eye's widened when his cousin jumped upon the crog female in a friendly and almost loving embrace, which to Aikka's relief the potential wife reluctantly accepted.

Aiyan stood still holding his cousin in her arms, lovingly and carefully as little Aiyan yawned over Aiyan's shoulder and heard Aiyan say "See, I told you, you should not have snuck out of your room…your tired…"

Aikka heard his cousin reply through yet another yawn "Gno…I'm not…tired" it was then Aikka decided it proper to 'arrive' at the guest quarters.

"Good morning Lady Aiyan" Aikka gave a small bow out of respect with Aiyan returned with a make-shift curtsy.

"Good morning, I was just returning Young Lady Aiyan to her chambers, if I may of course, with your permission?" Aiyan asked, completely aware of Nourasias' hostility towards the Crogs, and also completely aware that Young lady Aiyan was _his_ cousin.

Aikka peered over to look upon Little Aiyan's sleeping form; she had a small smile upon her face "you may…" Aikka began, and Aiyan nodded in thanks and turned as Aikka spoke again "By the way…you have an extraordinary gift with children" she gave a faint smile as she smiled back in a shy manner and bowed her head once again in thanks before leaving.

Aikka sighed, what on Nourasia possessed him to watch the act, much less compliment upon it? Man! These women were getting to him. He shook his head and turned to Eva's chamber doors.

He knocked, solidly, he didn't want her- or anyone else to know something was up. he waited a moment before he heard the door knob and the door opened a fraction to reveal the striped half of Eva's face, her eye's widened and opened the rest of the door to reveal he in one of the dresses the palace had supplied for her, it was a jade colour and clung loosely to her body, they were knots where the fabric had been tied together to shop the material from falling off her petit form, the dress itself was made from the Nourasian equivalent of silk and seemed to match her skin tome perfectly she also wore white slippers to company it on her right arm was a traditional armband. (Like Aikka's on Oban)

Aikka managed to stop himself gapping at the beautifully elegant creature in front of him "Good Morning, Lady Eva, I wonder in we may talk a while?"

Eva nodded hastily "o-of course, come in, Prince Aikka" she said bowing her head as she entered.

"Lady Eva, do I frighten you?" Aikka asked his voice full of concern.

Eva's eyes widened at the sheer enormity of the question, and at the forwardness at which it was presented to her "I-uh-no- of course not! It's just- I…I don't know…this?"

Aikka raised and eyebrow "this...being?"

Eva sighed in defeat and moved over to the widow seat in her room "This whole thing…"

Aikka nodded pulling up a chair next to her "I mean, one second I'm asleep in my bed, at home, the next some crog kidnapped me and brought me here!"

"I apologise, Lady Eva" Aikka said, deciding the floor to be more interesting.

"How quickly do you expect me to adjust? I'm not the type that resigns to fate! No way in hell I am…I've been through too much to quit fighting now…"

"Lady Eva?" Aikka by now was very confused as to where this conversation was going. Good thing he was more of a listener then a talker.

"To end up becoming a potential wife to some- some Prince?!" Eva paused seeming slightly panicked "no offence" she stated.

"None taken" Aikka smiled _just like Molly…_he mused to himself.

With that Eva continued her rant "But I don't want to get married! Much less be an 'option'! I'm not ready!" but something clicked in her head "how long do you have to decide who you'll marry?"

"I am not sure, this whole event was a surprise in itself…if it will make you feel any better, I do not wish to marry either…" Aikka sighed and stood to leave.

"Wait-" Eva stood form her window seat and stared Aikka in the eyes "Um…A- before you go…anything else you want to ask me?"

Aikka thought for a moment "Yes…"

"Well…?" Eva sat back on the window seat awaiting the question.

"I hear you raced on Oban, and won, correct?" Aikka began.

"Yes…?" Eva answered, waiting the second half of the question.

"Did you have time to make friends?" Aikka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, two. My Friend Jordan, he became the new Avatar and the other…we sort of had an on and off relationship, he was a Nourasian, a Prince, with the same name as yourself…but I sometimes think he's completely forgotten about me…"

"Do you know what planet you're on?" Aikka asked, inwardly wincing at Eva's words, she shook her head. "You are on Nourasia itself, Lady Eva"

At this Eva looked out the window, then back at the Prince with a sad smile on her face "He promised he'd taken me here one day…"

Aikka looked at the floor for a moment before he spoke "I am sorry, Lady Eva" he turned and walked out of the room at a steady pace. _Why hasn't she put two and two together?_ He thought…_am I so far at the back of her mind that she doesn't recognise me?_

Aikka walked down the hall so deep in thought he did not hear the concerned voice of Canaan asking after him…


	8. Just a hint

Authors note: I am aware that I made Eva seem a bit thick in the last chapter, but bear in mind is has been _two_ years since they last saw each other. Plus Eva can't really recognise him because there is something that little bit different about him (vampire).

Disclaimer: If Eva were a vegetable, she would have to be rhubarb.

Blood red skies;

Chapter eight: Just a hint

Morning had finally come, Eva had not joined the company of they four woman and Aikka himself for dinner the night before. She hadn't really had an appetite for anything in particular, as a consequence of not joining the dinner party, she was a cause for much concern on Aikka's part mostly, but he did a good job masking it a spent the night learning of the other woman that had been 'sent' to him.

He found the night expectantly enjoyable as he had learned that Lady Aiyan that she did indeed love children as she worked part time in an orphanage or 'a dumping ground' for those children who were a 'disappointment' to their families and that Aiyan held a particular passion for children as she had been put in that very same situation when she was a child. She had been too kind hearted for her fathers liking, but when she found out he had become ill she had searched for and found him, whether he liked it or not, she would stay until he became well.

Aikka had also found that Princess Jenneh was exposed to many hardships due to the Crog invasion upon her planet, at which Aiyan lowered her head in shame, but Jenneh had apologised profoundly for making Aiyan feel guilty for something that was not her fault at all. Also had Eva been there she could have enquired into Rush's general health as it was explained that Jenneh happened to know him.

It was then explained that Lady Yuuni was in fact the daughter of Spirit, ambassador of the Phyls and her mother was an interplanetary herbal miracle worker and her unnatural skin tone was a symbol of the Gods blessing her with a power her has yet to find and that she was the only Phyl in the universe with such an unnatural gift. He parents had told her tales of her predicting things then losing all memory of what was said, they also told her that she had once predicted the death of a racer her father would face when she was around the age of eight.

Aikka had also discovered that both Willow's mother and father had died during the crog invasion when they had landed in the holy city of Daahl and that her bother was now in control of they general store they owned in the Great City. She was also one to apologise to Aiyan with the utmost sincerity at which Aiyan explained that it was alright and she is the one that should be apologising for her peoples' unnecessary actions.

There was a knock at Eva' door as a palace servant walked in with Eva's morning drink (water) Eva unfortunately had not stirred and the servant was forced to walk in uninvited.

She walked over to Eva's bed and smiled down and the sleeping figure of the girl who had a sense of innocents about her. She reluctantly placed a hand on Eva's shoulder and shook lightly "My Lady, it is time to awaken" the servant heard her mumble something akin to 'Go away…sleep time…'

The servant sighed in slight irritation and shook Eva again "My Lady Eva, wake up" she said this time she stood back when Eva stirred enough to roll herself off the bed.

"Ahh-ow!" Eva squeaked standing and rubbing her rear "Sorry…um, hello" she said eying the servant curiously.

At this the servant stifled a giggle and bowed in respect "I apologise, I did not mean to wake you so violently"

"Eh- oh no, it's okay, I'm not an early riser so if you end up having to wake me everyday, don't be surprised" Eva giggled. She saws the servant smile widely before handing Eva the glass of water "thanks, hey, can you tell me your name?"

"It is Zelda, My Lady" she said as she walked over to the wardrobe "please, allow me to help you into your dress" she turned to Eva holding a fairly simple white dress and white slippers "The Prince has insisted you join him and the others for breakfast, he doesn't seem to like you missing meals".

Eva walked behind a screen with the servant who then started helping her out of her clothes "right…the Prince…"

"Is something wrong, my lady?" she said pulling the dress over Eva's shoulders.

"No, but there's just something that…feels weird…about him" Eva said smoothing the dress over her stomach.

"Like what, my Lady?" Zelda asked slightly concerned.

"I'm not sure Zelda, it's like, it's like I've met him before…a very long time ago" said as she felt Zelda tie a few knots to hold the dress together.

"My lady, if I may ask…" Zelda saw Eva nod "will you tell me of Oban?"

"I was beautiful, the flying temple itself was a masterpiece let alone what I saw of that amazing planet, it's just…indescribable…" Zelda smiled.

"What do you miss most of it?" Zelda turned Eva around to mess around with the front of the dress.

"Every last bit of it, most of all, my friends, Jordan the Avatar and Aikka" at this Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"You are done my Lady" Zelda said walking over to the door, she stopped as she placed her hand on the door knob "My Lady, the two are the very same" she hinted before leaving.

Eva stood for a moment _what is she talking about? _She shook her head dismissively as she looked I the mirror, the dress she wore was simple, the dress was strapless with a golden empire line, the dress fell to the floor and swayed at the slightest movement, she also wore two armbands with an arm wrap attached to them (like Aikka's on Oban) she gave herself a smile nervous smile and headed to the door.

* * *

Eva wondered the halls for a while at lose for where to go, she'd forgotten to ask Zelda where the dining hall was and figured it was time for a little exploring _just like Oban_ she thought to herself _but this time, you're not in a cave eavesdropping on other racers plans, this time, you're a potential wife of some Prince _you_ don't even know, and your in _his_ palace and _you _are lost!_ Man her mind annoyed her sometimes, always contradicting her. Always popping up when she's thought she'd made up her mind.

She walked past an open door; she'd figured she'd been on the ground floor for a while as every time she looked out a window, she wasn't looking down. She stopped and took a few steps back and peered out of the door to the outside world for a moment before she walked through the gap the sliding doors presented her with. The grass, it was so…so lush Eva felt like she could eat it. she decided to take a look around, lifting her gaze to the tree's that swayed in the light breeze- there was a ledge, a cliff over there, about twenty feet or so in front of her, she smiled, she knew she'd always get a great view of Nourasia from one of those.

She hurried over and paused to take in the breath-taking village below; she sat on the grass eye's wondering haphazardly over the village- no! Wait! Just stop everything! Are they- are they Crogs down there?! She stiffened _there are still crogs' on Nourasia? _"Okay, I know I was kidnapped by a crog, but now, now I'm officially freaked…" Eva mumbled to herself.

"Wonderful view, don't you think?" came a voice from beside her.

Eva turned slowly and cautiously, praying to god it wasn't a crog, as she saw the figure next to her, she stood abruptly _damn it! _she thought as her eyes were caught in his ever so familiar gaze, even if she couldn't quite pinpoint were she'd last seen those crystal blue eyes, she snapped her eyes away "u-uh, yeah, it's great- My Prince"

He turned his gaze to the village below "I can tell the Crogs concern you, Lady Eva" Eva stiffened even more then before "do not fear, they are under control"

She sighed in relief "what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you, Lady Eva, when you did not arrive at the dining hall, I took it upon myself to retrieve you, and it is not healthy to miss meals, Lady Eva" Aikka looked back at her, his eyes and his voice filled with concern mixed with a little anger.

Eva blushed slightly, turning a faint shade of pink "I thank you for your concern Prince Aikka, but, I did not have the appetite for dinner last night, I am sorry if I caused you any sort of discomfort" Eva stifled a sigh as she thought of her pathetic attempt to be as formal as possible "your planet is beautiful by the way…"

Aikka was inwardly blushing ten shades of red "I am glad you think so" on the outside Aikka blushes a faint rose colour "please, we must be returning to the dining hall" he held out his arm for Eva to take.

She smiled and took it, if just a bit reluctantly, she didn't know this guy, but there was something about him that made her trust him.

They stared at each other for a moment, Aikka gazed at her she looked so beautiful in his peoples' native clothing, her eye's shone with innocence and determination just how he remembered her. Eva just stared at him as if looking into his eyes would tell her all she wanted to know about the prince that was so close, but yet, so far…

They snapped they're eyes away from each other and began walking slowly back to the breakfast hall.


	9. Realization hits

Authors note: Wow I am SO happy with how this is going! This is my most popular fic _and_ it's had 30 reviews already! I'm friggin' ecstatic!

Disclaimer: -breathes like Darthvader- Aikka, I am your father, scary considering I'm a girl…

Blood red skies;

Chapter nine: Realization hits.

The doors to the dining hall were swung open with grace, Aikka stepped through the door with a solemn look on his face, no hint of emotion, Eva followed nervously although she did a good job hiding it. All the women were sat around a circular table on large, comfortable cushions staring as Aikka took his place next to Willow, who in turn sat next to Aiyan, who again, was next to Yuuni who gladly sat next to Jenneh who was now sat by Eva who, would you look at that- she was sat next to Prince Aikka.

Willow shot an unnoticed glare at Eva _how dare she…_she thought_ entering with the Prince in such a manner…_or at least she thought her glare went unnoticed, the only two who saw it had been Yuuni and Jenneh, the Phyl and at the Byrussian… Jenneh shook her head and Yuuni simply averted her gaze for a few moments until Prince Aikka said to begin the meal.

"Prince Aikka…if I may inquire…?" Jenneh asked hopefully. Aikka nodded while taking a sip from his goblet and she continued "Is it true you were the Nourasian candidate for the Great race?"

Aikka's eye's widened and choked on his drink "yes" he coughed "I apologise" his coughing fit subsided, he noticed almost everyone was giving him an odd look, of either worry or out-right confusion, all of course minus Yuuni.

Eva tuned out whilst they bombarded the Nourasian Prince with silly questions _that was an odd reaction…it's not like he was sworn to secrecy on the matter_ she heard a question through her thoughts "Do you think you would could ever return to this Alwas place?" _Alwas…that's funny, I went to Alwas…_she heard yet another question "was it as beautiful as Nourasia?" _not quite…but I want to go back, I would given the chance…_

"Yes, I would, no I do not think it was as beautiful as Nourasia…" Eva inwardly chuckled _he's right there…but I just miss home…I'd rather be home…_she heard an answer he gave "The most trouble I ever encountered…" _this'll be interesting _she smiled to herself, unknowingly of course, she had been daydreaming ever since she sat down at that table "the crog general…" _hmm? Kross? Yeah, sound's about right…_

Eva snapped out of her daze for a few moment's to listen to Willow ask yet another question "You were a finalist, correct?" Aikka nodded.

"Yes, I was" he answered taking another drink from his goblet.

"Did you make friends?" Jenneh asked.

Eva sent herself off into another daze, she couldn't be bothered to listen to this, it's not like the Prince had much of anything of interest to say that she hadn't already known or experienced _maybe he does…just not on this particular topic_ "I knew of a girl named Molly" _I was Molly, Aikka knew me as Molly _too dazed to take in the fact that he'd mentioned her alias, she continued to daydream_ he used to call me- _"'Earth Princess'" _what? _"I believe that was my nickname for her…"

"Do you think you'll ever see her again?" Aiyan asked, battering her eyelids in mock affection, she'd always been a romantic.

_Wait, __what was it Zelda said…the two are the same? Those eye's, they're Aikkas… and he does feel familiar…like I've- _she heard in laugh _–heard his voice before- wait, Molly…Aikka…prince…his wonderful eyes…_ "I believe I shall…" _earth princess-_

"Aikka…" Everyone paused their conversation to look at the girl who strangely enough hadn't said a word since her arrival, her face thick with worry and…realization? "Aikka…Aikka…"

Willow tilted her head "has she lost it?"

Aikka turned to Eva "Molly-" he stopped, Eva turned her head to face him sharply in alarm.

"What…did you say…?" she asked unsure of how she was supposed to tell him it was her- it was Molly- she's here, on Nourasia…for him?

Aikka's eye's widened averting his gaze, finding his empty plate more interesting "I-I said…Holly- Holy…I really should take you all the Holy city of Daahl…"

Everyone was silent watching the two converse, it was starting to get harder to breathe "No…you said 'Molly'…you also said 'Earth Princess'" Eva pressed.

"I believe I know what I said…" he stood to leave, making his way across the room, his face emotionless.

Eva stood abruptly "Aikka-" she called feebly.

He stopped for only a mere second, he did not move, not even to look at her "good-bye Earth Princess, I have errands to run…"

She froze for a moment _he said it- to me- he knew?! _"Aikka!" she called running up to him, he turned sharply at the sound of hastened footfall only to be tackled in a hug, they hit the ground with a small thud- there were gasps form the table where everyone sat, mouths agape…

Eva cried into his shirt as he sat up, holding her close to him as he did so "I-I-I'm really sorry…I-" Aikka made shushing noises to try and get to calm down, she was now resting on his lap clinging to his shirt like life depended on it "I didn't recognise you- I'm so, so, so sorry" she mumbled still crying into his shirt.

Aikka shushed her again before he spoke "its okay, Eva, It's alright…I don't mind…I'm sorry…" Eva's grip on his shirt loosened as she bought the back of her hand to her face to wipe stray tears from her reddened tattooed cheeks.

By now they were surrounded by the remaining four women, all looking at one another confusedly "So…this is Molly?" Willow asked, Aikka's nodded his head whilst rocking Eva back and forth soothingly "Great…the competition was over before it even started…" Aikka snapped his gaze up, Eva turned to Willow, and the others glared at her slightly.

"That's because this isn't a competition, Lady Willow" Aikka snapped.

"He's right…this was never a game" Eva sniffed, he grip on Aikka's shirt tightening again.

Jenneh nodded "this isn't a game of Who-can-win-the-fair-Prince's-heart" Yuuni and Aiyan nodded in agreement "Watch how you phrase things, you could end up offending someone- or in this case, all of us…"

Willow nodded "You're right" she bowed "I wish to ask forgiveness" Aiyan smiled and was the first to bow, Jenneh followed Aiyan's example then with a bow of their head's Aikka and Eva forgave her too.

"…off with you all…I need to speak to Lady Eva" Aikka stated still cradling a sobbing Eva.

Without a word, and only silent bows of farewell the four women left leaving Aikka and Eva alone, the door shut behind them with that faithful click, he smiled- he smiled? He actually smiled? Since when does he smile about anything other then his darling cousin Aiyan- little Aiyan to be precise. He looked down at Eva and buried his face in her hair as he whispered soothing words to her, shushing her along as she cried.

She looked up as him opening her mouth to speak but to only be stopped by his own words "Do not apologise" he commanded, she knew it wasn't a request by the authoritative tone of voice he had, although she noted it was laced with concern and worry, she sunk deeper into his chest and closed her eyes, soon enough, sleep found her…


	10. Allies and Enemies

Authors note: I am SO glad you all liked the last chapter; I hope you now know why it took Eva so long to recognise Aikka. Thankies to all who reviewed, you all deserve a batch of triple chocolate virtual cookie! –throws-

Disclaimer: Once upon a time in the la- Oohhh! Pretty!

Blood red skies;

Chapter ten: Allies and Enemies.

Aikka stood in front of a window watching the sun rise, behind him however was a familiar site. Eva- no, she was not just Eva anymore, she was Lady Eva. Lady Eva was lying on a bed behind him with the blankets up to her shoulders sleeping soundly. The truth is he could not bring himself to look upon her in such a vulnerable state, for yesterday she had ran into his arms and burst into tears of…joy? Relief? Or anger? He did not know, and today she slept soundly, she had not woken up since that morning, yes it was only morning that day and she had been sleeping ever since. Surely she would wake soon.

Well, perhaps she thought she knew who he was. She didn't. Not who, not what he truly was. Aikka watched the sun rise in the hope that she would rise with it, he was finding it very had to resist the erg to feed. No, not just feed; feed on her… he cursed the sun rise for it reminded him of what he is voluntarily missing out on. Aikka shook his head hastily, ridding his mind of those…thoughts, Eva was his _friend_ he can't do that to a_ friend_ or in particular _Eva…_

There was a rustling of blankets from behind him. Aikka thanked the gods for this _torture_ to finally be over. Inside his head he was jumping for joy- he no longer had to fight temptation because he had won…and strangely enough, he felt he lost at the same time. He turned to face her, she was now sat on her bed rubbing her eye's tiredly and spoke in a very…morning voice "…Aikka?"

Aikka turned his gaze to the bedside table, not wanting to look at her "I always wanted you to see Nourasia…" he turned to her "but not like this…"

Eva was silent for a moment slightly puzzled at what Aikka was talking about, she had never been a morning person, meaning she wasn't the quickest thinker at that time of day… she was still for a few moments watching him leave but as Aikka put his hand on the door knob "Wait-"

Aikka turned to her giving her a questioning glance "yes?"

"Don't…don't leave me…please?" Aikka gave a half smile and nodded at her request.

"I will wait outside for you to dress, you may accompany me to my duties today…" he said as he left.

* * *

For the rest of the woman it was breakfast as usual, they didn't expect neither Eva nor Aikka to show up that day. They had figured a long time ago Aikka would choose to spend some time with this…long lost friend of his. Willow was none too happy about it, for by now it seemed to be an unspoken agreement, Willow was to win the Prince's heart, no-one seemed to want to be the one to win it anyway. Aiyan was far too shy, and to top it off a crog, enough said. Jenneh had no intention to be married to anyone let alone someone from a different race. It's not that she didn't like the prince but she would rather marry her own kind, plus without her here on Byruss would not have an heir. And Yuuni seemed to know she would not be chosen, or at least thought that.

Willow gave and exasperated sigh whilst she played with the food on her plate "I don't like that earth girl…"

"Willow please…she and Aikka know each other, I really must ask you do not over-react" Aiyan stated with concern and placed a hand upon Willow's.

"I agree with the crog, they no each other from the Great race, they cannot possibly be anything more then friends." Jenneh stated plainly sipping her Nourasian tea.

Yuuni was the only one who inwardly sighed, Willow's mind was clouded by jealousy, seemingly the only thing that could stop her from thinking rationally _"Ladies, please, we must all tread carefully I feel a change in the winds, unlike anything I have felt before…"_

All turned to look at Yuuni with looked of curiousness and concern, it was not no often they heard Yuuni speak- or think as it were, but they learned that when she did it was often something to be heard, not just mindless blabbering conversation, what she said usually had a purpose, a meaning. Willow was the first to speak "…well?"

Yuuni gave a solemn nod before continuing _"Five here have been brought, as you know… Four among us will go home, also as you know. Three will eave with out a trace and leave no lasting impression. Two among us will fight for the love of the prince and only one shall succeed, which will result in marriage. The one chosen is destined to be a great queen who children will be even greater" _Yuuni shook her head, she stood feeling rather faint _"forgive me…I must retire"_

All sat in silence until Jenneh spoke "was it me…or was that a prophecy?"

"I- Uhh…I think so…" Aiyan supplied "pardon me, I am going to find Little Aiyan"

"I will come with you, Aiyan" Willow smiled standing up and following her out of the dining hall, sure she had some major planning to do but doesn't mean she can't have fun.

Jenneh hat for a few moments _I do not trust that Nourasian…I must find Eva, I have a feeling this will not end well…but first, I must find Yuuni…I will have to speak to them tomorrow…I think they are both busy._

Jenneh stood walking toward the door staring at the floor deep in thought. She figured Willow would pull Aiyan to her side. Aiyan being who she is will follow someone who makes her feel safe and secure because she is so shy. So they could have been considered Allies and to herself, enemies. Of course, if they were her enemies then herself and Yuuni are Allies, she thought for a moment of where Eva's alliances laid but she could not fathom it, she shook her head and dismissed the thought.

(A/N: I am sorry, that chapter wasn't the best but, what can I say? I'm sorry it's rather short)


	11. Jenneh's take

Authors note: Okay, so, it's tomorrow today! In the story I mean, do it's the next day following the last chapter. 

Disclaimer: Umm…Come back later when I can think of one…

Blood red skies;

Chapter eleven: Jenneh's take.

Once again morning had come as it usually did, the sun shone brightly in the pale red sky hidden behind white, light and fluffy clouds. Jenneh stirred from her sleep earlier then was necessary, her eye's flickered open revealing her onyx coloured eyes. She growled in annoyance and turned onto her stomach burying her face in the crimson coloured pillows and pulling the covers over her head to try and go back to sleep.

She let loose a long dawned-out sigh and thought to herself _oh… right…_Jenneh hauled herself out of bed and stood running her hand through her knee-length hair her sigh and walked toward the vanity table that had been placed in her room. Picking up a brush she held her carefully and brushed throw it before fashioning it into a messy plat and flinging it over her left shoulder, with any loose strands on golden hair framing her pale face.

Smiling at herself she then moved swiftly to the cupboard that held the dress she was to wear for today, she smiled when she saw it was a two-piece outfit. She preferred them to dresses any day. Not bothering to go behind the screen she dressed quickly into the bronze-coloured floor-length skirt which had been made of very soft material as well as the bronze-coloured tunic that accompanied it and the black slip-on shoes to cover her bear feet.

Soon enough she walked purposefully out of her room and straight for Yuuni's own which happened to be right across the hall. She knocked only to regret having to wake Yuuni so early. She smiled sweetly when the door was opened by a fully clothed white and pink Phyl; dressed in at the traditional grey trench coat (think "Spirit" here people) with pale pink trimmings. She nodded as a signal that she could step inside.

"Forgive me for the intrusion so early in the day"

Yuuni's grey eyes portrayed happiness as she send a telepathic message to her considerate friend _"it is alright, I was already up, myself. What brings you here" _she asked getting right to the point.

Jenneh nodded understanding that Yuuni wasn't exactly one for conversation – especially due to her recent prophecy "I do not trust the Nourasian girl, Willow" Yuuni tilted her head curiously "she is bound to cause trouble, did you not see the look on her face when Eva entered with the Prince?"

"_Yes, perhaps we should speak with Lady Eva about this"_ She said while walking toward the door and Jenneh hot on her trail.

* * *

Eva lay in her bed, wrapped in her white sheets and snoring softly. The day she had spent with Aikka had taken a lot out of her – she had seen more of the castle then she had wanted to. Her feet ached like no tomorrow; Aikka had almost had to resort to dragging her from one end of the palace to another after just half the day but managed to get her to move her self with the promise of a nice bed to sleep in that night.

She fidgeted in an attempt to block out the reoccurring noise coming from the door, she sighed and spoke while trying to bury her face under her pillows "Go away…it's too early"

She literally jumped out of her bed – sheets and all when she heard a small, calm, polite voice inside her head _"Lady Eva, it is Yuuni and Jenneh; we wish to speak to you"_ she took a small step backwards tripping on a loose, floor ridden blanket that rested itself on the ground and landing on her bum with an 'oomph'.

The knock came again slightly more urgent "Lady Eva, This is important" came the unmistakable voice of Jenneh.

"Oh! Y-yeah, just a second…" Eva had finally found her voice and stood once again dumping her sheets on the bed and rushing toward the door and allowing the pair into her room. There was an awkward silence for a moment before she spoke again "…what's the news?"

"_We wish for you to be weary of Lady Willow" _she sent a telepathic message to both ladies present in the room so they both knew what she was saying.

"Uh- what- why?" Eva looked between the two in utter confusion.

"We have reason to believe she might try something…on you" Jenneh supplied unsure of how to phrase it.

"_We ask to be careful around her; there is no telling what she is up to or what she can do" _

Eva stood in silence; her temporary happiness had come to an unwanted end. She felt like it was Oban all over again, her fate being tampered with and new dangers arising from almost every corner, but thankfully it all seemed to be on a much smaller scale.

* * *

Aikka was once again stood on the ledge clad in an exact replica of his outfit form the day of Oban with his long pony tail waving slightly in the wind and his sapphire eyes void of any emotion- he had been looking down at the Holy city of Daahl which was still being guarded by Crogs _For once in their lives can they just do something about the crogs! Once! Just once in my parent's lives! _Aikka rolled his eyes _the great King Aki, the bravest of us all _she thought sarcastically. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost didn't feel the new presence behind him "yes?" he asked in fake sincerity.

"Good morning my Prince" came the snake-like voice of Willow, Aikka turned to see her bow to him. He had to keep from rolling his eyes "I thought you might like some company"

"Very well" he said with a half smile, his eyes still held no emotion as he gestured to the space next to him. She accepted his invitation and stood next to him looking over the city as he had done just moments ago.

"You have no told them of our people's secrets, have you my prince?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Aikka glanced at her through the corner of his eye, this time her had to role is eyes "Of course I haven't. Have you?" he turned to her completely, his gaze serious.

She laughed lightly and Aikka raised his eyebrow "No, I have not. Queen Meluha told me not to, I will respect her wishes"

Aikka nodded and turned back to the city and nearly jumped up in surprise and Willow took a gentle hold on his hand, he turned to her only for a second and met her gaze, she smiled shyly at him and he only gave her a half smile with emotionless eyes secretly glistening with confusion. He turned around and looked up at the sky "It's a nice day, don't you think?"

Still looking at Aikka she quickly turned to the sky and nodded in agreement "yes, it is most beautiful…My prince?" she began.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing that concerns you…" he asked facing the city once again.

She smirked to herself "oh…" she spoke as if she had been let down "Well…" with that she took hold of his other hand gently, causing him to turn completely to her, she smiled at the confused look in his eyes. She lent forward and captured his lips in hers.

She pulled away after a moment or two and grinned when she saw he was frozen in shock or surprise, she waltzed away smiling to herself _there is no away she can win now…_she thought to herself heading to the breakfast hall.


	12. Dreams

Authors note: Here's the new chapter, it is once again a new day. Also I would like to say, I have edited chapter eleven. OH! By the way, some of the review I read gave me good larks! They were so funny.

I'm aware this is very long, but I think it need's to be. Plus, due to be recently cruddyness of chapters and lack of a chapter last week, I think you deserve it (I think this is one of my best chapters EVER by the way, be nice).

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban…well, I say I don't but that would be a lie- no wait, saying that's a lie would be a lie.

Blood red skies;

Chapter twelve: Dreams.

Rays of sunshine shone brightly through a small gap in great, majestic crimson curtains into the dim, dark room that beheld a slumbering prince, nestled deep into her crimson coverings dreaming, seemingly blissfully.

_Aikka lay on his back, the red, slightly pink grass tickling the back of his neck and brushing the sides of his face, he was once again two years younger, but something was different,__ he wondered to himself vaguely, then it hit him, in this world, in this particular dream, the threat of the crogs was non-existent. He sighed in relief. _

_He looked up to the top of the flying temples main structure…the flying temple? Why was he in the flying temple? Why after all these years was he dreaming of the flying temple?_

_He had wanted to get up and move around, look away from the carvings of the temple's history, but he couldn't move he wanted to go, do something, anything. He squinted when the top of the temple slowly began to turn to ash; his eye's widened in shock. It was then he stood, he finally stood, but still not budging from his spot. _

_A menacing cackle came from behind him; he turned only to come face to face with Canaletto. He gasped when he could not reach for his dagger – his arms would not move. The bird-like creature took the opportunity to send the Prince down with the temple, plunging him into darkness; his screams fell on deaf ears. _

_A few silent, sightless moments passed Aikka soon saw himself unconscious in a pool of black. He seemed to be floating in nothingness, he saw himself stir from unconsciousness, he was deep in daze when he stood on weak legs, was called for help, his voice echoed hitting invisible walls, bouncing back to him, his desperate cries still went unheard._

_Suddenly the scenery changed once again, swiftly pulling him into the throne room of his own palace. He was face to face with his parents; they were speaking to him, their words lost; only sounding like a distant mumbling to him._

_Suddenly he turned, only to be faced with four women, the Nourasian, the Phyl woman, the Byrussian, and the Crog. They all waved and bowed in greeting before Willow stepped forward taking Aikka's hand's in hers and moving forward, this time, he knew what was coming, he tried to pull himself away, but once again the ability to budge evaded him._

_Her lips joined with his for a moment, she then pulled away to stand with the others. They smiled, bowing theirs head's and moving to the side to reveal the Earthling, looking at him with tear ridden eye's, he reached up to put a hand on her shoulder but she backed away, he gaze never leaving his own. When she spoke, her words were not lost to him, he heard every single syllable._

"…_I hate you…"_

It was then he bolted up from his sleep letting loose a scream, he looked around his room hastily and sighed in relief now knowing it was just a dream – no, a nightmare. His gaze shot toward the door when a sudden knock sounded on the large door's of his chamber.

"Go away" Aikka's cold voice spoke to the door, to his complete and utter dismay the knock came again "I said 'go away'!" he practically shouted.

The door opened to reveal a servant "ouch, Prince Aikka, that hurts" she said with his hand on his heart, faking hurt, the servant was an abnormally small male crog, he was rather lanky but with well-defined muscles, much like Aikka himself, he was exactly the same height as Aikka too.

"What do you want, Maru?!" Aikka shouted with his head now in his hands, clearly frustrated.

Maru grinned and ran a hand through his black matted hair "It _is_ midday, Aikka" he said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't some one wake me up earlier" he said coldly, regaining his composer and sending a cold, piercing glare at the crimson curtains rather then the crog servant boy.

At that statement the Maru let loose a small chuckle "We tried, but you were so adamant to sleep you throw something at her, you terrified the poor girl"

"What did I throw?" he asked genuinely curious.

The crog servant walked over to Prince Aikka's wardrobe and pulled out a crimson tunic and a crimson version of the trousers he had worn in the races, but this time, they had gone down to his ankles, the servant also pulled out a pair of bronze coloured slippers "Oh nothing much, it was just small, sharp and pointy…like say…your dagger"

Aikka made a 'pfft' noise as he stood from his bed and taking his clothes from Maru, he was still refusing to give any other answer, he didn't really care that she'd almost seriously injured a servant, he wasn't in the mood to care, he never really had been for a long time.

Aikka moved purposefully behind the screen in his room, he had been halfway done when he heard Maru speak again "I heard you screaming" it was then Aikka froze.

He continued to change, soon after as if he had never heard what Maru said. He didn't want to hear it. He wished it was just like his dream, a blur, nothing more and nothing less.

"Well…?"

"Shut up" Aikka's cold voice sounded.

Maru shrugged, clearly used to Aikka's tone and his attitude to his personal thoughts, he never talked about them, even before the days of the great race; he would always throw on this happy façade and walk around like he didn't have any problems. The truth was he had problems, and no matter how hard he would try to hide it, everyone would know "hey, whatever, but Queen Meluha and King Aki wish to see you".

Aikka scowled _what do they want? _He asked himself, he was already on a psychological trip, he didn't need his mother and father making things worse, they usually did "…fine" it was with that simple answer the crog male left, with a sly, nonchalant smirk on his face, Aikka truly was turning into a typical teenager.

* * *

Queen Meluha and King Aki had been in the throne room for a while awaiting their son's arrival, Meluha was becoming increasingly worried with her sons lack of punctuality. She sighed and looked to her husband who currently had a frown upon his face. She turned back to the door.

The king sank impatiently to his throne thinking to himself that Aikka would be the death of him; stress to an already overwhelmed King was not the best thing in the world now, was it?

Meluha's gaze moved from the door to a pile of paperwork on a nearby desk, she smiled thinking she would be able to help her husband with his work, he would not mind, he never would. She stood from her own throne and waltzed purposefully over to the desk and picking a quill and putting it to paper, ticking and crossing things out and writing in corrections and suggestions, as well as demands. She had written them to her husbands liking, because if she really knew her husband, which, thankfully she did, she knew he would only stand for things to be a certain way.

King Aki smiled as he watched his wife hard at work, he knew she was doing it for him, he was ever so lucky to meet her, marry her, and have children with her. She had provided him with his beloved son, Aikka; he had always thought that no matter how he changed, he would always love him.

Yes, it was true, they hadn't played a huge part in raising him but, they were still his parents and they would always love him, as he would always love them.

It was then the door opened to reveal a golden eyed Crog servant boy, clad in a simple white tunic and loose trousers and slippers, his black matted hair framing his face, he bowed and then stood straight before speaking "Prince Aikka-" He was interrupted when the large door's opened behind him, almost knocking him off his feet. He looked to the door way only to see a certain prince there _speak of the devil… _Maru thought. "…is here…" he stated nervously.

"You're late" king Aki boomed still seated in his chair.

"I'm here, aren't I?" she said coldly.

"Oh, prince Aikka, you look tired" Queen Meluha spoke sincerely whilst making her way toward her son.

"Really?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Meluha paused in her steps toward her son, who was by now just a few feet away "Aikka!" oh right, Aikka's parents hated sarcasm "Do _not_ ever take that tone with me"

Aikka inwardly rolled his eyes as he spoke back with his cold tone "Of course, forgive me" he bowed in apology.

"Well, now you've learned your place, how are you finding your women?" Aki asked.

"My women?" Aikka asked raising an eyebrow, his eyes still cold as he watched his father entwine his fingers and rest then in front of his mouth as he rested his elbows on his knees and give a solemn nod in reply "they…are confusing"

Meluha smiled at her son _he's learning _"Women are complex creatures, my son; you must learn to see past their exteriors and look deeper then their dresses and their jewellery" Aikka tilted his head curiously almost as if it was a silent plea to continue "is something troubling you?"

_Isn't something always? _Aikka thought to himself sarcastically "like?"

"Nothing specific, just tell us what is on your mind" King Aki spoke up after staying silent for a while.

"You. You actually want to know what on my mind?" both of his parents nodded as a signal for him to continue "okay…it's been two years since I returned from the races, I am now being forced to be married. I am being forced to pick a bride from a bunch of randomly selected women. You fail to inform me that I knew the earthling! And now I have nightmares about the whole thing?!"

Through the whole meeting, Maru had never been told to leave, let alone be noticed, he had just been watching wide-eyed _nightmares? Since when does Aikka get nightmares?_ He thought to himself.

"What sort of nightmares?" Meluha asked, genuinely curious, Aikka only shook his head, still unwilling to talk about it "Aikka, what sort?" she insisted he tell; he just stared at her coldly in reply "How can I help if you do speak to me?"

Aikka stared at her for a moment longer before shaking his head and turning to a nearby pillar that he suddenly found more interesting, he sighed in defeat and spoke to the pillar "she kissed me, alright? She…said she hated me…"

"Who kissed you? Who said she hated you?" Meluha insisted.

"Lady Willow…she k-kissed me" she gulped before continuing "and…it was…Lady Eva…she is the one who said she hated me…" it was then his vision became clouded, he gritted his teeth and blinked away the tears.

Maru blinked in disbelief _Aikka…is losing his cool? Since when does he do that!? _It was then that Maru had realised there were a lot of 'since when's' with Aikka. _He must either really hate those women or really love them…_

"Do you know what triggered the nightmares?" king Aki asked, his pose much the same as it was the last time he had spoken.

"Yes" his voice was a little bit raspy, but as cold and as controlled as it could be.

"Well?" Aki raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Willow, she really did kiss me…"

With that his parent's nodded and dismissed his son, who turned to be faced with a frozen solid- figuratively speaking, crog. Aikka gestured for him to follow; he did, following a few feet behind. It wasn't until they were both a safe distance away from the throne room did Aikka speak "you heard all of that?"

"Yeah" she stated, slightly nervously.

"You don't breath a word of it, nor do you speak of it ever again, understood?" Aikka ordered plainly and coldly.

It was then that Maru perked up into his usual self "breath a word of what prince Aikka?" he asked faking naivety. Aikka smirked at the crog servant who was now walking along side him, in return the crog smirked slyly at him.


	13. Aiyan

Authors note: I was really upset with the amount of reviews I got for _**Dreams**_, I only got one! Was it really that bad!? Am I getting worse?! Please don't tell me that you hate me! My wittle heart can't take it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban, if I did, I would have made Don Wei eat his own shoe.

Blood red skies;

Chapter thirteen: Aiyan.

Aiyan wondered the halls in the early morning, she always had. She hated having servants to dress or, perhaps, run her bath for her. She was independent! She had always learned that you need to do it yourself or it won't get done at all! This was true in many ways.

It's not that she didn't like the idea of kicking back, but she was a do-it-yourself kind of girl. Her energy was always in her feet, she needed it that way when she played with the small, young and hyper children of the Crog Imperium, orphans to be exact.

Her eyes wondered the intricately decorated white marble floors, inspirational words and phases appearing hear and there, unfortunately, Aiyan could read any of them, since they were not in her own language, nor were they in common. She looked to the red, stained-glass windows finally noticing that everything she crossed them, the floor momentarily changed colour, or at least she did. Simply because the light shone brightly through the red windows casting a reddened silhouette onto the floor, which every time she passed, she herself was covered with.

Biting her lip she moved out of the Red sunlight's rays and stepped into the rather…less red area of the corridor. She didn't like the colour red, nor did she like her fine white dress turning red. Moving a little faster through the corridor she flung her Watermelon red hair over her shoulder – How ironic… her hair is red but she hates red too.

Aiyan focused on the floor again, not hearing the distant shouts in a different corridor. If she was paying attention, she would have noticed that, that particular corridor led to the palace kitchens.

Near the corner, the voices her getting louder, she had heard them clearly, she just didn't react. The shouts she heard began with the harsh clang of a pan hitting the wall and the words "Get me the menu for dinner! Silly boy!" the voice speaking was gruff and low voice.

It was then a nonchalant shout sounded "Yes Chef!" it was then something rounded the corner and ran straight into Aiyan, everything seemed to go in slowly motion as she was lifted off her feet, her dress fanning out around her and seeing nothing, everything went blank. Then, the inevitable thump indicating she had hit the ground…with…something on top of her?

Opening her eyes she gasped as one pair of honey coloured orbs gazed into her own, their faces mere inches from one another, seemingly unable to pull away. After what seemed like forever, the black figure on top of her began to shift, releasing her from her awkward yet strangely comfortable prison, his eyes widened in realization "I-I'm sorry! L-lady Aiyan! I wasn't looking where I was going! Please don't hit me!"

Aiyan looked at the strange boy, her ears twitching at his words "hit you…why would I hit you?"

The boy ran a hand through his black matted hair in surprise "you're not going to punish me?" his smooth voice came slightly calmer.

"No! Of course not!" Aiyan shot to her feet and brushed off her plain white strapless dress "I wou- what on this planet gave you that idea?!"

The boy put his hand on the back of his head, he seemed pretty calm, he then let out a wolf whistle "You're hot…" he let that rest for little more then a second to let her absorb the strange answer before continuing "and hot girls can be evil"

It had been then that they both burst into laughter "O-okay…that's…just…strange!" Aiyan gasped between laughs, she smiled when they both calmed down and casually slipping into the conversation "…you're quite small for a crog male…"

He smirked back at her "I could say the same for you" his smirk grew when he noticed her black cheeks turn a slight shade of crimson "I'll escort you to your room, it's too early, trust me…"

* * *

Gazing through a red stained glass window queen Meluha was deep in thought, and her husband seemed to be buried head-deep in paperwork. She sighed knowing that he wouldn't get very far "Do you think Aikka could be in love with either of them?"

King Aki gladly took the opportunity to stand from his chair and pretend he cared – about the paperwork that is "I am honestly not sure, but did you see him?"

Meluha nodded in affirmation "He _was_ trying very hard to contain his emotions…perhaps the earth girl means something to him…"

Aki walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist "Hmm… perhaps Lady Willow's actions have clouded his judgement…"

Meluha turned to face her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck "Perhaps" with that they shared a lovers kiss "The time for choosing is fast approaching…"

* * *

Aiyan sighed as both she and the oddly charming, small and cheeky male crog beside her came to a stop outside her room "You know, you didn't have to help me, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but…"

The boy lets slip a large grin "say no more, say no more" then he let down, making their faces mere inches from one another, Déjà vu, much? "you know, you really are beautiful"

Her eyes widened as she quickly slipped passed the boy clearing her throat nervously "no, I really don't think we should be doing this…so, I'm going to go now …Umm…what's your name?"

He smirked before replying as he walked away "…It's Maru, and I'll see you later, I'll make sure of it!" with that he broke into a run and headed back to the kitchens.

(A/N: I'm sorry, that really wasn't the best chapter in the world but I am starting to get writers block, either that or I'm just getting lazy).


	14. Eva

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, the response to the last chapter was better. Thank you all, all of you that reviewed and made me feel loved that is.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Oban, but…I'm working on it! Don't rush me!

Blood Red Skies;

Chapter fourteen: Eva.

Ever since meeting with Aikka on the ledge which overlooked the Holy City of Daahl, Eva had always found it easier to think, stumbling across a serene place like this really does help the minor state of shock she was still in.

She sighed, tucking her hair behind her studded ear, her brown eyes scanning the area below her, longing deep within them. She wanted to be free; God only knows how much longer she can survive in a dress. She rolled her eyes as she fiddled with the hem of her lavender silk-like dress.

She moved her hand to lean on the strong, sturdy ground, entwining her fingers into the long, thin, emerald grass. Glancing behind her for a moment, her gaze lowered sadly. The breeze gently carrying her hair back and forth; she sighed again. She was full of those lately.

Think about it. Not every human being will welcome the feeling of being yanked out of bed by a crog. Eva in particular did not welcome the feeling of being thrown into a crog trident either. Up to being reunited with the Prince _properly_, Eva had been in a state of shock, and is still suffering minor shock and now disbelief.

She could not believe that she didn't recognise Aikka, how could she not have recognised his wonderful, wonderful eyes. His voice. Him. But she could not shake the feeling that something was odd about him, I mean, she had noticed he behaved differently; his eyes seemed to lack the warm that had attracted her to them. She had only seen it once when he had been with his darling cousin. Not even she, Eva, received much of that warmth. His Eyes seemed dead. Cold. Emotionless.

It had also been his voice that shocked her. It seemed to have lacked its genuine friendliness it had once held for her. It was now as cold as metal, he seemed to fake most of his happiness, either that or Eva was imagining things.

She had only ever seen Aikka act so cold when he had decided that the Race of Oban was more important then _any_ friendship. That was a great betrayal, but Eva had forgiven him for that a _long _time ago. She held no grudge.

Eva stood, finally having enough of her thoughts. She turns and stumbled backwards in surprise, she gasped taking a step back as she did so. She breathed a sigh of relief with her hand on her heart, now facing the black haired figure in front of her "Willow, you scared me…"

Violet eyes flashed, with what, Eva couldn't tell "You should be more careful. You're very close to the edge" her sickeningly sweet voice sounded "not to mention…" she trailed off…

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…you wouldn't be interested." Willow said innocently.

"No really, what?" Perfect, this is exactly what Willow wanted. As the earth saying goes 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

"I just fear for your safety, that's all" Willow continued, her voice once again sickeningly sweet.

"Hm?"

Once again, violet eyes flashed with…malice? "Well, not _all_ crogs can be trusted, you know"

"W-what do you mean?" Eva was mentally hugging herself, preparing herself for the answer to come.

"I mean: you _are _the winner of the winner of the Great Race of Oban, not _all_ Crogs can be trusted with your safety, I doubt that they would want _you_ becoming the new Queen of Nourasia as well" she smirked, catching Eva off-guard, she stuttered, trying to come up with something more to say.

"Well- I…I…should probably…bye" she ran nervously back into the palace, in search of Jenneh.

Willow still smirked, now taking the opportunity to re-braid her loose plat, standing at the ledge she swung her hair over her shoulder and turned swiftly, only to see Aikka striding towards her in an oh-so handsome manner "Prince Aikka?" she asked innocently.

"I thought I saw Eva, was she here?" he asked, getting straight to the point. She could only guess why. She wasn't that bad a kisser was she?

"No, Prince Aikka, it is just me" she bowed to him; she stood up straight "Prince Aikka?" he was staring at her.

He blinked, a moment of silence between them "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, her eyes glistening with confusion.

"…Kiss me…"

Willow's eyes widened and she bowed as lowly as she could "forgive me, I did not know it would offend you! I'm so sorry" at least she sounded sincere, but did she mean it.

"I am not offended. I just wish to know why" she stated simply.

"Well, I don't know what came over me…I was actually…working up…the courage to-to speak to you…" Willow spoke nervously, she was good at acting. Although her voice sounded sorry, she eyes told a different story. She thought to herself _the gods may punish me for lying, but nothing will get in the way of this. Not even Eva. _

"Stop lying" Aikka spat venomously.

Willow cursed to herself "Fine, I like you, alright?" it was then she covered her mouth with her hands, looking like she'd seen a ghost. Aikka blinked. Never had either of them expected such an outburst, a moment's longer silence "I'm sorry, Prince Aikka, I didn't mean to speak to you in such a manner"

"It is fine" he said honestly, he had grown used to Eva's outbursts, why should this be any different? Sadly Willow continued to ramble.

"I am really, really…sorry Prince Aikka, please forgi-" She had been cut off by a pair of lips on her own.

"I said it was fine" Aikka was inwardly kicking himself, why had he done _that_?! Why didn't he just _talk _to her? Why did he have to kiss her? The very thing he had wanted to avoid…

She just stood, like a statue, never in her wildest dreams had she expected _that_, she had always imagined that she would have to make the moves like that. Gingerly willow lifted her hand and placed it gently on Aikka's tanned cheek. He had been too lost in thought to protest to the action, he did of course vaguely notice her actions.

Their gazes met again, both subconsciously moving closer to one another, both of whom only realized this when their lips met again in a tender kiss. Aikka wrapped his arms around her waist, steadily moving her back into a nearby tree.

Willow gasped when her back hit the tree, her fingers now entwined in Aikka's long, loose, auburn hair. Both of them had been engaged in a semi-passionate kiss, suddenly Willow's breath hitched as Aikka began trailing butterfly kisses down her neck, he stopped just above her jagular vain. Both we're breathing heavily as they mentally prepared for Aikka to do what vampires do - Feed.

There was silence, Aikka was a hair's breath away from doing what he'd tried so hard to avoid, he cursed at himself, not only was he weak, but he was weak and stupid. What kind of prince gets mixed up in _this_?

Finally, he pulled away, Willow allowed herself to let an irritated moan escape her lips, Aikka took a step back, his face showing no emotion, mostly, Willow saw clearly in his eyes that he had felt regret, regret? Why her? Who else did he have on his mind? Then it hit her…of course.

She had known this was going to lead somewhere, but gods, she'd have preferred that one that had just slipped out of her fingers. She had also known the earth-girl was going to be trouble. Luckily she had a plan.

"I'm sorry, Lady Willow, I should not have done that…" he took a few steps back before turning and striding back into the palace.

"That's quite alright, your Highness" Willow muttered, grinning wickedly.

(A/N: Well, I want at least 5 reviews before I update, this chapter has taken me ages t write, I hope you like it)


	15. Jenneh

Authors note: Okay, just so you all know all the chapters from **Chapter thirteen** onwards until I say otherwise are set on the **same day**, so in other words, until I stop naming chapters after characters; it's all one day and it's all from that particular characters point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't like Aikka, I love him! Grabs Aikka Mine!

Blood Red Skies;

Chapter Fifteen: Jenneh.

This day had begun like any other in this incredibly dull palace; it was dull according to Jenneh at least. Once you get past the excitement of the strange décor, there wasn't really a lot to do. You could either wonder the hallways or wonder the hallways, or oh! How interesting, wonder the hallways. Of course, there was always the option of the garden; she had yet to take a good look around.

Jenneh halted mid-step as Lady Eva rounded the corner, her gaze wasn't as focused as it usually was, it was like she was looking for something, in her head that is. It was her facial expression that gave it away; Eva seemed distant, as if she were daydreaming.

Placing her foot delicately on the ground so as not to make a noise, she did have to give the Nourasians credit, when they made sandals, they did it well. Her shoes were leather based and her feet were beautifully wrapped in a lavender cloth, Jenneh stood stationery as Eva walked vaguely onwards.

Eva took a few more strides forward still unknowing to the other female present in the room, examining her with curious eyes.

Folding her arms Jenneh rolled her eyes, knowing that the humans was going to walk directly into her if she did not move. Still she refused her instincts to the move the pleasure. Jenneh flicked her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly, her hands now resting lazily on her hips.

A flash of gold caught Eva's eyes as she came to an abrupt halt. She blinked confusedly as she came face to face with a wall of deep lavender. She looked up and smiled gingerly at Jenneh's expression, she was looking down upon her with her lips forming half a smirk and a frown and one eyebrow raised.

Jenneh took a step back, allowing Eva to see more of her lavender robe, it seemed to loosely cling to her torso, as the material gently fanned outward the closer it got to the floor. With onyx eyes never leaving crimson, Jenneh spoke "What's on your mind?"

"N-Nothing, I was just looking for Aikka – Prince Aikka…" she trailed off.

Jenneh blinked in thought for a moment before speaking again "Where have you already looked?"

"The garden" Eva replied simply.

Jenneh smiled, "I was about to go there myself, I will…how do you say this on your planet…double check... for you?"

Smiling Eva nodded "Thanks, I'm about to go and ask Canaan, you know, Aikka's mentor"

"Good idea" Jenneh commented "I will see you later, Lady Eva" Jenneh continued running her hand through her golden locks as she walked away.

It was not long after Eva and Jenneh parted ways that Jenneh came upon the door to the palace grounds. Placing her hands upon the door, she felt it being forced open by none other then the Prince himself.

Jenneh examined him as he ceased movement, the brief look of regret that shone in his eyes was unmistakable, but less then a second later, nothing. His lips that had also been forming a small frown once again returned to that oh so familiar grim line.

Aikka and Jenneh just stared for a moment before Jenneh spoke "Lady Eva is looking for you" she stated in slight awe, though he voice contained traces of curiosity and disbelief. Didn't Eva just come from this way? How could she have missed him?

Aikka nodded curtly to Jenneh and stated something about seeing her at dinner; he had clearly had other plans, what ever they were.

Jenneh examined the landscape once Aikka was out of site, truth be told, he looked a little miffed at something. Oh well, not her business. She scanned until her eyes came across a familiar figure, one she wished not to see until dinner.

Her eyes narrowed at the figures suspicious behaviour, well, more suspicious then usual "what are you up to Willow…" she mumbled to herself curiously.

Sure enough Willow was behaving suspiciously; she seemed to looking out for something, she eyes darted about every which way. It had been then that movement in a large tree on the other side of the Palace wall caught her eye.

Willow darted toward it and rather agilely scaled the wall, hooking onto a broken brick or two as she climbed. She reached the top without difficultly; a darkened figure Jenneh couldn't get a good look at was speaking to her. She was replying with what looked like haste.

Jenneh took a step back as Willow took a glance around the area to make sure no one was watching. Luckily Jenneh could see fine from the view of the doorway.

She raised an eyebrow when Willow accepted a small bag off the stranger. Jenneh could only see that the bag in was a lightly brown in colour and seemed to be made from a velvet-like material. Jenneh swiftly moved away from the door as Willow slipped the pouch into the hidden pocket of her robes.

"She's up to something big, that's for sure…" she mumbled to herself as she strode purposefully down the hallway, with one destination, one person in mind.

(A/N: I know that was short and I know you were all dying for this chapter, please don't kill me!)


	16. Yuuni

Authors note: Hey guy's, I want about six reviews, and then I'll update, I'm upping the antae just a little, since the last time I asked for five reviews, I got 8, can you believe that?! 8! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban star-racers but if I did I would have made Satis wear a bag of potatoes on his head.

Blood Red Skies;

Chapter Sixteen: Yuuni

Yuuni sat cross-legged in the training room; it had the appearance of an earthen dojo. However the architecture was not what Yuuni have come here for, she had come to do some meditation, and besides, she had her eyes closed, she couldn't admire the architecture anyway. But meditating wasn't as easy to do when you had a very curious, very young nouraisan sat in front of you and staring in a state of awe.

It had been a while since Little Aiyan had spent any time with any of the guest. She had her lessons to do, nap's to take, mentors to annoy. But today seemed a good day to take a break from all that and see if the tall white alien would play with her.

Yuuni opened her eyes for a brief moment to see if Little Aiyan was still staring intently, which unfortunately she was "_What are you doing, little Aiyan?_"she sent a telepathic giggle.

Little Aiyan blinked for a moment "Nothing…" she said drawing out the 'n' innocently.

Suddenly Yuuni lifted little Aiyan onto her lap "_well, you must be up to something_" she said whilst poking her nose playfully and in mock-accusation.

"Now I think about it, I want to know what you think of my cousin" she stated with her finger on her lower lip, grinning cheekily.

"_You are too curious for your age…_" Yuuni drew a deep breath "_I do enjoy your cousins company, but there is something strange about him…_" she trailed off unsurely.

"My cousin isn't stwange!" Little Aiyan shouted defensively and mispronouncing the word 'strange'.

Inwardly sighing Yuuni replied "_Of course…I didn't mean it like that-_" just then a familiar voice sounded throughout the room.

Taking a few steps forward the familiar face of Jenneh stared down at the pair "Lady Yuuni, I have to speak with you, urgently" Yuuni nodded finally standing with Little Aiyan in her arms.

Jenneh passed a smiling glance to Little Aiyan and then to Yuuni "…I think it would be good for Little Aiyan to play outside for a while" she stated simply and jerking her head toward the paper door to emphasize the point. Yuuni merely nodded and set Little Aiyan on the wooden floor and gestured calmly towards the door.

Huffing in disappointment Little Aiyan skipped into the gardens to…do what small rich children do in gardens…(insert flat face here: ¬¬).

Letting a small sigh escape her lips Jenneh began "Willow is definitely up to no good" with that Yuuni tilted her head curiously and waited for Jenneh to continue "it appears that she has some very private dealings, she was talking to someone over the palace walls"

"_What matter could be so secret she would resort to that?_" Yuuni questioned whilst shrinking her pale pink mask in thought.

"If I knew, I'd tell you" Jenneh stated half joking, she found it always good to lighten a mood if it got too serious, then she continued "But whoever she was talking to her gave her something, I didn't like what I saw…"

"_What did you see?_"

"A velvet pouch…could have anything in it…"

Just then there had been light laughter and that saying of 'Maru, don't say that…' followed by some more laughter and a sentence deemed too personal to mention. Looking from the dojo, Jenneh had a face etched with disbelief at the pair before her. Yuuni and blank as ever yet was certainly very shocked at the antics beheld by the crog pair.

Giggling sheepishly Aiyan put a hand to the back of her head "…we thought…this place was empty…?" and Maru bowed formally toward the bewildered pair.

"Yeah…sorry about that"

"Uh…no, don't be, we were about to clear off anyway" Jenneh said finally finding her voice. Yuuni nodded in agreement and they both filed out.

A few moments passed and Aiyan finally nudged Maru in the ribs "you and your big mouth…"

Blinking with a sly smirk on his face Maru wrapped his arms around Aiyan's waist and chuckled, resting his head of her shoulder "you like my big mouth, and you know it" she said winking slyly.

Aiyan immediately blushed "M-Maru! You met only a few hours ago and anyway…even if I did like you, which I do! I can't do this! I am here solely for the Prince, I cannot betray him…"

"I understand, but it's nice to know you like me" he grinned and pecked Aiyan on the cheek at which she blushed and pulled away from him…

Yuuni and Jenneh wondered the hallways of the palace and vaguely noticing Eva and Canaan talking, something about Aikka and wondering where he was, it didn't really matter to her. She had more important things to worry about, like what Willow was up to.

They were already in the middle of discussing what could have possibly been in that pouch. They had spoken about whether it was jewellery, but that was quickly ruled out, why she would need to smuggle jewellery into the palace was beyond them…

It couldn't have been anything in the innocent variety of objects that a girl like Willow would feel like she needed. So there was no doubt it had to be something serious. Like, sleeping drugs or perhaps some sort of poison or a potion of some sort to make herself seem or appealing to Aikka.

Whatever it was, they didn't like it…


	17. Aikka

Authors note: Yeah…sorry this took so long, I've been either suffering from a severe attack of lazy OR writers block. It's not my fault. Don't worry; I've been planning this chapter in my head for AGES!

Disclaimer: We've been through this, haven't we?

Blood red skies;

Chapter seventeen: Aikka.

Thrusting a large, very valuable, very breakable vase against his chamber walls Aikka took deep breaths. He had lost control twice already, he'd be damned if he did it a third time. It's not that he didn't like Willow, or the kisses they shared- no, what? _Who am I kidding? I can't keep kissing Willow!_ Aikka scolded himself.

His breath hitched when there was a knock at the door _the servants are getting fast? It usually takes then hours to respond to a 'tantrum' as they call it…_stalking over angrily Aikka flung the door open, with no grace or care, just plain old flung it open without and regard for the actual door itself. (Poor door, it must hurt to be opened so mean-like)

"Lady Willow?"

Smiling sweetly Willow replied "Yes, Prince Aikka. I just came to give you your goblet of 'wine'…"

Sighing heavily Aikka nodded and moved away from the door to allow her access. He watched as she took graceful strides towards his bedside cabinet. She placed it down whilst fiddling with something in her pocket; she pulled her hand out and smiled up at Aikka.

"Why did you bring it?" Aikka asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"I would call it an apology, you clearly didn't think fondly of the kiss so, I apologise for being…insistent…"

Blink for a moment Aikka's eyes seemed to darken with realization. He nodded curtly and showed Willow the door; however the whole time he had done that, she seemed to be grinning mischievously. Not that he noticed.

Of course Aikka would only have to wait a few minutes for his next visitor. He wasn't complaining, but couldn't he get at least _some_ peace.

He shouted for them to enter from his bed and he meditated, once they had entered Aikka glance at her with one eye, and then with the other, it was Eva who had entered with Canaan, who just a few seconds before bowed to him and left. She stood with a slightly blush in a lavender dress, Aikka smiled brightly at her.

"Well, wouldn't you know it? I was looking for you earlier" Aikka began, standing from his bed.

Giggling a little she took a few steps forwards Eva looked at Aikka hopefully "Um…Prince Aikka…I was wondering if maybe, we could um…do something together later?"

Aikka smiled and nodded "Yes, I think-" Aikka paused and furrowed his brow "not today unfortunately…but tomorrow evening? I and busy until then…"

"Of course!" Eva exclaimed happily "I was just asking because I haven't seen you in a while"

Smiling, Aikka's eyes softened as he looked over at Eva, it was true; they hadn't seen each other in a while "Tomorrow after dinner, then?"

Eva grinned "Tomorrow" she confirmed at that she left the room, it had been obvious that Aikka wanted to be alone, he sounded rather annoyed when she had knocked on the door, so she didn't really want to push her luck.

Wondering over to his bedside cabinet Aikka sighed and reached for his goblet. His hand froze as one again his bedroom had been infiltrated. Looking across from him he saw a mildly out of breath Jenneh who in turn looked at him giving a nervous smile

"I'm umm…knock next time" she huffed

"C-can I help you, Lady Jenneh?" she said moving his hand back to the side. Jenneh eyes narrowed, only now realizing the path his hand had been taking.

"Umm yes, I was um, wondering if you would like to train with me?" she waltzed over to the bedside cabinet to stand next to Aikka and place her fingertips on the surface of the table.

Aikka blinked in confusion for a moment and then he smiled brightly "oh that's right, you're a warrior, and too" He watched as Jenneh nodded still examining the goblet "I'd be delighted to train with you".

There was silence for a moment as Jenneh noticed slight traces of white powder on the rim of the goblet "Thank you, Prince Aikka…but, who brought this to you?"

"Strangely enough, Lady Willow-" he paused when Jenneh's hand shot up, accidentally knocking over the goblet.

She gasped "oh, forgive me, I'll um, get you another!" with that she scurried out the room, huffing a great sigh of what sounded like relief.

Of course naturally it took a very long time for Jenneh to return and with a servant no doubt, to clean up the mess she had made, not to mention the broken vase he had smashed in a violent rage _gods, I have a nasty temper…_he thought to himself.

He slept soundly that night, as did everyone else for that matter.

(A/N: Okay, that has to be the worst chapter about ANYTHING I've EVER written! R&R, please?)


	18. Willow

Authors note: I'm _really _sorry about the long wait; it's just that I'm in love with my **Naruto **fanfic. I think it's awesome. Speaking of which, I hope you think _this_ chapter is awesome.

Disclaimer: I'm not doing this…fine, I will! I don't own Oban, just the OCs, M'kay?

Blood Red Skies;

Chapter eighteen: Willow.

The next morning came as it usually did in this strange situation, as one would not usually find themselves in the palace of Nourasia in the morning…or for the week they had been here for that matter. Sitting up in her bed, which was dressed in simple white sheets and white pillows, Willow drug a tired hand through her knotted hair and grumbled. She had not been able to get much sleep last night. It was not the fact that she had put poison in Prince Aikka's blood, and very strong poison at that, it was the fact that she may be caught and charged with murder. She huffed and pushed herself from the bed and over to the wardrobe where her white robe was currently hanging in, she also had arm bands much like Aikka's own. She put them on hastily and wondered over her vanity table, on which she sat down and stared at herself for a moment before picking up her crush and running it through her long, straight black locks, she frowned as she noticed tiny bags under her purple eyes from lack of sleep 'oh well, hardly noticeable…'.

She stood from her chair abruptly and put the brush back on the table and marched over to the door. She opened it with grace and took off towards the dining room with her dress flowing behind her.

A while later and Willow entered the room, silence greeted her, Jenneh was glaring at her…what for? Willow mentally rolled her eyes and sat across from the Byrussian who was now glaring holes into her nouraisan tea. Aiyan smiles warmly at her, Willow frowned at the amount of trust the crog held for her, she wasn't that great, in fact, Aiyan could definitely have made better friends then a…Willow had to admit it, she _was _a sneaky, conniving cow sometimes. What? She was only 'evil' as some people would describe her, when there was a threat, and right now, that _threat_ was _Eva_. Now, don't be her wrong, poisoning Aikka to get ride of the threat seems like a stupid thing to do, right? Why not just get ride of the threat itself? Well, Willow was sort of a 'if I can't have it, no one can' sort of person. Plus, if she were to eliminate Eva, it would become obvious that one of the four other women left would have done something. _But_, if Willow were to take care of Aikka, well…they would think it was an assassination, done by a _professional _assassin and not his potential wives.

Willow wasn't stupid; she had thought this through…

"Good morning Lady Willow" Willow was broken from her thoughts by Aiyan's sing-song voice.

"Uhh…good morning, Lady Aiyan…" she trailed off and looked at the tea that had been placed in front of her by the good-natured crog.

Smirking, Jenneh lent forward onto the table "are you feeling alright? You look a little tired…" Yuuni looked between the two for a moment and shook her head light and taking a small sip from her cup with her almost none existent mouth.

"Fine" Willowed replied haughtily, Jenneh raised a blond brow and grinned mischievously.

"Why so hostile, Willow?" she laughed lightly.

"I'm a little bit tired" Willow growled, now officially annoyed with the blond alien.

"But, I thought you said you were fine…" she laughed again, louder "is there something you're not telling g us?"

"Absolut-"

"why you were up so late?" Jenneh interrupted accusatorily, all manners forgotten.

"What-"

"Spill" Jenneh stood from her chair, glaring accusingly at Willow. Joining her in her staring match, Willow glared with defiance as she stood from her seat with clenched fist and gritted teeth.

Willowed yelled, now furious with the interruptions "_Will you let me speak?!_"

"Not until you stop sprouting lies you wretch!" Jenneh replied just as loudly.

"How dare yo-" her rant was interrupted by a clearing of the throat. Willow turned on her heels towards the direction of the noise and gulped, she paled…

"My, my…I hope I'm not interrupted anything…important" Aikka stated blandly "isn't it a little bit early for you all to be arguing?"

Hesitantly Willow fell into a curtsy and smiled slightly, confusion lining her eyes "Prince Aikka…you look…alive" Aikka tilted his head slightly towards the side "w-with _energy _this morning…" inwardly Willow was kicking herself for saying that out loud and Jenneh scowled.

_Nice save…wretch…_Jenneh's sight moved towards the prince with a bright smile gracing her features "Prince Aikka, are you ready for our spar?" he nodded and she smirked picking up her axe from the floor, now that Willow had properly examined her, she had been wearing what she wore the day she arrived. She must wear that all the time in her kingdom. You never know when the crogs might try to re-take Byruss. It was a very skin tight, green and brown outfit, perfect for a battle, should there be one "then let's go"

* * *

**(A/N: this will be the only POV in the story, M'kay?) **

**(Umm... Willow's POV)**

We all watched from the side-lines as _my_ Prince Aikka and that irritating Byrussian took their places on the field. They were sending each other serious glares, as if silently saying they wouldn't go down easy, truth be told, I was in the mood for a good fight, I _really, really _hope Jenneh loses. Its fun to think her pride will be battered then this is done and dusted.

Suddenly Jenneh lets out a cry and lunges forward, straight into the action, Aikka rushes forward as well. They meet in the centre of the field, I gasp as Aikka's sword is knocked from his grasp by Jenneh's hammer, my eyes widen when I notice the soil uproots, leaving a fairly large crater, of course, she's a Byrussian, they do love their trinkets, I think to myself as I notice small sparks of electricity sprouting from her weapon. Aikka jumps over her head, using her hammer for leverage, once over her shoulder he moves a foot back, kicking her between the shoulder blades. He rolls himself up into a balls and rolls along the floor a few times after contract and then straightens up into a kneel with a small dagger poised.

He frowns slightly when he notices he is further away from his weapon then he would have liked, Jenneh, to my up most annoyance smirks as she places herself in a ready position in front of his sword as she stands up from her fall. She has no right to be smirking! Aikka can't get to his weapon! That little…- I stop myself from my brooding and continue to watch the match. Jenneh is standing stationary and Aikka has a small, almost non-existent scowl on his face, his hand suddenly lights up with a blue orb and he flings it, aiming purposefully for Jenneh's right side. She dives to the right, landing away form his sword! I let out an exited squeal; my Aikka is so hot right now! Beside me, Aiyan looks like she could faint, she took the liberty of telling me she couldn't stand violence and was frozen on the spot; she had Maru standing dutifully beside her, ready to catch her _should_ she faint. To my right are Yuuni and Eva. Yuuni…she's hard to read but, I think she is interesting in the duel, if she wasn't why would she be here? Eva just looks mesmerized, like I did when I rode my fathers beetle for the first time when I was a child. I sigh and shake my head of the painful memories that are bound to resurface and watch the fight.

Aikka had only just, by inches taking possession of his sword once again and dodged a blow from Jenneh crackling weapon. He loses his balance when another crater is formed and rolls to the side when Jenneh swing the hammer again with a growl. This is going to be one long battle…

(**A/N: **sorry again for the late update, I hope this makes up for it…next chapter is: _The date._ This is the last of the one day series. Thank you for not killing me).


	19. The Date

Authors note: This is the **penultimate** chapter. I hope you enjoy. For those who don't know what 'Penultimate' means, it means 'The second to last'. **Warning: **_**this chapter contains mild violence towards evil women, **_just a little bit _**and is rather upsetting. **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban because blah, blah, BLAH.

Blood red skies;

Chapter nineteen: The date

Gazing up at the stars, Aikka sat on the grassy earth, only slightly nervous, he wore a simple white tunic, much the one he wore on his adventures in Oban, with a deep red tabard. He smiled slightly when he realized that the stars always reminded him of Eva's sparkling smile. Indeed he did notice that the palace seemed a brighter place now that she was present in his life once again, for he had thought that he would never see his Earth princess again. He also did indeed think _very_ highly of her.

After a few more minutes, small thuds could be heard a few paces away from the tree Aikka was lying under, slowly he turned his head towards the approaching figure and soon found himself bolt upright and gaping openly, the figured giggled and twirled around in a full circle "do you like it?" she asked, still giggle at Aikka, who still had get to recover from looking like a fish out of water. After a total of two seconds longer of a gaping Aikka, he finally managed to gather enough composure to stand and nod almost dumbly. He couldn't help the large smile that graced his features. Eva. His Eva - stood there, in a flowing scarlet dress and black slippers, his eyes wondered over her further. She wore traditional Nourasian armbands and atop her head sat her own very molly-like pink goggles.

"Very much so, Lady Eva" he replied curtly.

She laughed as she moved to join Aikka, both moving to his back on the grass "just call me Eva, I don't feel right being called a lady, as nice as it is, it doesn't feel right, especially between friends" she smiled as he nodded.

"Of course" he stated, with a small smile.

"Aikka?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Eva?" Aikka blinked in confusion, he watched as Eva examined him critically, as his trying to find out 'what happened' to him. In truth nothing had happened to him, he had had no idea what she was talking about. Perhaps he looked ill?

"You're…different- from when we were on Oban"

An invisible light clicked on in his head _so that's what she meant_ he thought to himself "Eva…things change, people change, gods know you have"

"I have?" she asked curiously

"Indeed you have matured, physically and mentally" he supplied plainly "I suppose, I have matured more so then you, dear Eva" at that Eva sighed in defeat, it was then Aikka took that as his cue to wrap his arm around her waist and smirk triumphantly at her bewildered expression "Listen, Eva…"

Turning to face Aikka with a small, thoughtful frown, Eva blinked "Yes?"

"Eva, I know that it hasn't been long since you got here but…I want to ask you-" unfortunately the price was interrupted by a small but high-pitched 'Owie!'. At the almost-foreign voice, Aikka stood and wondered over to where the voice had come from, with Eva following behind him. Upon rounding a near by boulder, Eva burst into an almost silent giggle fit and Aikka cracked a small smile.

Sitting on the ground, rubbing her nose sat a very small five year-old, she glanced up, still rubbing her nose "my nose hurts" she huffed in annoyance, she seemed to have a small whinny tone. She stood abruptly ad tottered over to Aikka.

"Well, that is what you get for spying, dear cousin" Aikka stated "_and_ sneaking out of your room after your bedtime" he added as an after thought.

Again little Aiyan huffed "I _wasn't_ spying, Cousin Aikka, I came to tell you something, and then I _tripped_. _And now_, my nose hurts" in the background of all this Eva was letting loose 'Awws' that always seemed to be drowned out by her growing giggles.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Aikka asked "I'm rather _busy_" he hinted.

Aiyan giggled cheekily and smiled "no, no, it can't wait!" she squealed.

"Then what was it you needed to tell me?"

"_Don't forget to kneel,_ cousin Aikka" she giggled out. After a moment Aikka's cheeks seemed to look a little pinker, just a little.

At that Eva's giggled died down and she cocked a brow in question to the meaning of the conversation "Ah" Aikka stated "shouldn't you been going to bed now?"

"But Cousin Aikka!"

"No 'buts', find a guard and ask him politely to take you to your chamber, now go" he laughed as Aiyan's fringe flew about haphazardly she huffed and turned to leave. Eva blinked in thought as Aikka turned to face her, a ginger sort of smile gracing his features. She smiled, realizing how much it suited him. It was cute.

"What was that about?" Eva laughed; Aikka chuckled and smiled along with her, secretly extremely nervous.

"She just came to make sure I asked you correctly…"

"Asked me what correctly?" Eva asked curiously, now just starting to fiddle with her dress. If what she had thought the question actually was, was indeed correct then…_nah! He wouldn't ask me to…_she thought sadly.

"Well…" Aikka began, kneeling down in front of her, Eva's eyes widened _no, he's not is he!? Oh my god…he can't be! _"Eva would you…" _he is! He is! _"Marry me?"

Only two seconds worth of silence passed between them before Eva nodded dumbly, another second before she gave a wide smile and other second and Aikka was on his feet, less then a second later, Eva jumped into his arms and they embraced and she shouted 'YES!' loudly in confirmation, two seconds later she mumbled blissfully 'yes, I will…' three seconds passed, Aikka gazed into his fiancés eyes, she gazed back, soft smiles on both their faces. Slowly they inched forwards closing the gap between them, their lips met in a slow, passionate, meaningfully kiss…

* * *

Two days later and everyone had heard the news, tonight was the night before the wedding ceremony, and the palace was holding a congratulatory dinner for the couple. Although it would be a major understatement to say that _everyone_ was happy. No, no, definitely not, not everyone _was_ happy, to be specific – Willow wasn't happy. In fact, she was practically scowling at Eva from across the table. Not like anyone noticed, everyone except Lady Aiyan that was. She had been weary of her since she had over-heard Yuuni and Jenneh talking about her. It had been horrible at the time, to hear one of the only friends was malice, messed up, and a murderer, or a potential murderer at the time. She had heard that Jenneh stopped Prince Aikka from drinking the poisoned beverage. So, as a consequence, Aiyan had doubled her guard for suspicious behaviour and indeed she had found some, Willow would almost always be fiddling with something inside the pocket of her dress.

Everyone was present. The queen Meluha, the King Aki, Jenneh, Yuuni, Willow, Aiyan, little Aiyan, Eva, Aikka, Even Maru, who stood by the nearest wall in case anyone needed his services. He smiled lovingly at the back of Aiyan's head, he knew she loved him to, they had confessed their feeling not long ago and had said once this ordeal was over they would begin a real relationship. Aiyan had also requested that she be able to stay and work in the palace, not wanted to return to her own planet. She had also asked she be allowed to visit monthly, to check on the children in the orphanage and her father, who was very sickly, still.

She glanced over at Willow and was now shocked to find her with a manic grin plastered on her face staring at Eva who was not – lifting a goblet to her lips! Aiyan shot from her seat, causing the chair to clatter to the floor loudly, the noise echoed throughout the large room "Eva! Don't!" was all that was said before she grabbed Eva's goblets and drank its contents.

Too late to prevent her plans from failing, Willow shouted "Aiyan! NO!"

"Aiyan?" Eva squeaked out in shock "W-What?" Aiyan was leaning on the table heavily, breathing heavily.

"I-It was…p-poi" Aiyan's knees gave-way, at which point Maru ran forward and caught her as she fell, he landed on his knee's when he met the floor, sighing he rested Aiyan's head on his lap, stroking her hair worriedly, it wad then everyone stood over her. All except Willow, who stood frozen in shock _She…just sacrificed her life…_ was all she could think at that moment.

"A-Aiyan? Are you okay?" Maru asked, panicked at his loves state, he watched as she blinked, trying to clear her already clouded vision "Aiyan! Answer me!"

"Poison…" she whispered weakly "s-she…poi-poisoned t-the drink…" There was mumbling in the background, of 'who poisoned it?' or 'oh my god…' and 'who would do such a thing?!' "Who poisoned it, Aiyan!? Who!" Maru yelled, through tears.

"…M-Maru…" Aiyan whispered, reaching for Maru's free hand, once she found it, she clung to it weakly and was reassured it was really him when he squeezed her hand tightly, and comfortingly "I-I…I love you…" it had become very clear that she was having trouble breathing. She could be heard wheezing for breath.

"D-don't say that…" she stated weakly, he forced a small humourless chuckle "you…sound like you're saying goodbye" he paused, choking back a sob "_you're going to be fine!_ Don't-don't dare say goodbye to me!"

Trying to laugh with him, Aiyan attempted a chuckle which soon turned into a cough; Maru's eyes widened at the sight of blood that starting dripping from the corner of her mouth "I…am sa-saying goodbye" she whispered sadly "please…l-let me go h-happy" Maru knew what she meant, she was holding out until he said he loved her too, that was all he knew she wanted tot hear before she let go of the bonds that tied her to this life.

"D-Don't go! P-please Aiyan…please…" Maru choked out "I-I love you! Please don't go!" with the last of her strength, Aiyan bought Maru's hand to her lips and placed a single kiss of the back of his hand and whispered with her final breath se whispered 'thank you…' and closed her golden eyes to the world. A few moment's of tense silence passed, with Maru's sobs filling the room, eventually he sat up straight, his gaze hardened, glaring at everyone present "who did this" he hissed out "WHO?!" Jenneh was the first to recover from the shock and moved to grab Willow by the back of the dress and shove her – stumbling forwards.

"She did it" was all that was said.

Willowed gawked in offence "You have no proof!" she yelled at Jenneh, who smirked cruelly and reached forwards into Willows pocket, and pulled out a small leather pouch.

"There's you're proof! In that pouch, is the poison you used for the attempted murder of Prince Aikka, Lady Eva and the murder of Lady Aiyan!" Jenneh shouted accusatorily. Suddenly, things seemed clear to Aikka. He remembered the day Jenneh had come into his room and knocked the goblet to the floor. She had saved his life… He wrapped an arm around Eva's waist when he noticed she was shaking. Maru stood before Willow, his gaze clouded with hatred.

"You…" he hissed "you killed her…" Willow's eyes widened and she took a few paces back.

"N-No! t-that was an acciden-" Maru didn't want to hear it, before long his fist found his way to Willow's cheek and she gave a pained cry as she hit the floor, soon after, Maru fell to his knees and gathered Aiyan in his arms, crying openly into her soft, black hair.

"Arrest her!" both Prince Aikka and King Aki yelled.

**(A/N: Hi, I hoped you liked it. I know it's been a while since I updated, I'm sorry. Forgive me, show me your forgiveness by reviewing -hint, hint-)**


	20. Jail birds cry at weddings

Authors note: This is the grand finale, do enjoy, won't you?

Disclaimer: What do you care if I own Oban or not?

Blood Red Skies;

Chapter twenty: Jail birds cry at weddings.

_The world was spinning, she had said yes to prince Aikka and now she stood before the king and the queen, half an hour before the ceremony starts, she was confused, she had been called from her dressing room and into the throne room, both the King and his wife had grave looks upon their faces. Had she done something wrong? Did this concern the arrest of Lady Willow; did they suspect her of associating with the Nourasian? But what she did not understand was why Aikka was with __them; surely they wouldn't suspect him too, would they? Eva's gaze passed worriedly between the three royal family members, it wasn't until King Aki cleared his throat that Eva was brought out of her reverie. He looked pointedly at her, she gulped. _

"_Lady Eva, congratulations of capturing my son's heart…" he began, at which Eva smiled nervously and nodded "but" he continued, Eva paused to look at him quizzically "he has been lying to you…we all have" beside her, she noticed Aikka get just a little – almost unnoticeably fidgety._

"_Lying?" she questioned "what do you mean?"_

_Queen Meluha sighed for a moment before speaking "our family, our planet has secrets" there was a moment's silence in which Eva nodded the Queen to continue "and as you are to be part of that family…it is only right you know what they are as well" once again Eva nodded with a curious frown on her face, waiting for the Queen to continue, she was shocked when Aikka piped up beside her…_

_Turning to look at his fiancé, Aikka gave a small nervous smile "Eva…we – my family and I and also half the planet itself are vampires" he had said it in almost one breathe, figuring it would be easier to tell her straight out then just stutter along slowly and raise tension. _

_Taking two steps backwards Eva gaped "w-what?" she asked "t-that's not possible! Vampires __**do not**__ exist" it was there that King Aki grinned slyly._

"_Perhaps not on your planet, Lady Eva" _

"_Please Eva, there is nothing to panic about, you are safe" Aikka assured her, giving a warm smile, her eyes widened when – for the first time, she noticed his fangs, they were small but they were definitely noticeable. All the sudden, Eva began to feel dizzy, and she head spun in circles, then, she met darkness and Aikka caught her as she fell, he sighed and carried her to her chambers._

So, that's how she wound up in the ceremonial room and a gorgeous blood red dress and a smile on her face, it was a true smile. As when she came to, it didn't matter what Aikka was; the point was she loved him with all her heart and that was all that mattered. Aikka stood beside her in long white flowing robes of his own, with the same true smile on his own face. This ceremony _was_ a wedding of sorts but not quite the wedding itself; it was merely an acceptance ceremony. The marital ceremony would be the consummating at the acceptance, in the hope that the new couple would start their love with a new life to call their own.

The walls were clean white, red drapes hung from the roof to the floor and wrapped around pillars creating a majestic, romantic feeling. In the centre of the room stood a grey stone alter that at two candles either side on the table. And in the centre was set a single goblet filled only half full with red liquid, Eva could only guess what it was. Well she could, but she didn't have to. She knew what it was. It was blood. She sighed, _well; this isn't an acceptance ceremony for nothing_ she thought to herself. In front of her the priest was blabbering away in Nourasian. That was one task set upon her as a princess; to learn the native language. She knew some of the basics already but the basics wouldn't get you through life on Nourasia everyday for the rest of your life…

Beside her Aikka picked up the goblet and drank from it and carefully passing it to Eva, she smiled nervously; this would be her first time intentionally tasting blood, she tried not to gag as she swallowed the iron tasting liquid. At the end of it all, Aikka smiled lovingly at her and with that the ceremony continued in the privacy of their chambers.

* * *

Elsewhere deep under the castle sat a lonely prisoner with her legs to her chest and her head buried in her arms. She could have sworn her plan was flawless. But somehow that damned Byrussian and the Phyl had seen through her like a window. She ran a hand through her ebony hair as she cried, she hadn't meant for Aiyan to die. But that girl had always been too kind, it was a shame for her to have left Maru alone in the world, they seemed like the perfect couple. Aiyan had told her personally that they hoped to get married. She gave a bitter smile. Yes, they were so in love, so willing to fall for one another like a stone to the bottom of a lake. Yes, they had known each other for little more then a week, and indeed they were in love. Maru had promised they'd marry and live together forever and ever and Aiyan herself promised Maru everything, Aiyan had said to her that Maru practically jumped her when she said she wanted a child of her own.

That thought alone bought another wave of tears to fall from Willows already puffy eyes. She had wanted a child yet, she had lost her chance forever, and it was all Willow's fault, she frowned. She had to reluctantly admit, she deserved the sentence she received.

Charged with the murder of Lady Willow and the attempted murder of the crown prince, Willow received the death penalty.

* * *

A month later and Eva found herself at the castle graveyard in front of a gravestone she had visited everyday since the day of the funeral. Aiyan Yaito's grave. The crog was given a plot on the royal grounds being hailed as a hero by the Nourasian people. Eva smiled at the thought; she had died to save Eva. Aiyan deserved that; to be named a heroine, with all she had left behind. She had left behind her father, Maru…the orphan children on her planet.

Although, Maru left to take Aiyan's place at the orphanage, he knew how much she had loved them and he had wanted to be as close to her as he could get, but he didn't say when he would return, although he had said he would. Unfortunately, Aiyan's sickly father died about a week after hearing the news. It was unfortunate, as Maru was the one to pass on the message. He had sent a message back to the palace asking Eva herself to tell Aiyan that her father had always loved her. Never once did he hate her, not truly. Maru was sad to inform Eva that it had been all to keep up appearances. He just wanted Aiyan to know that he had been so happy that his daughter had it in her heart to care fro him regardless of his treatment of her.

Eva sighed as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly with a smile. Yes, she and Aikka were going to have a baby, and she and Aikka had already discussed the names. It did not take long to decide what do name the baby should it be a girl; they would call it Aiyan. If the baby were a boy, they would name it Maru. Slowly, she made her way back to the palace, with a blissful hope for the future. She smiled as she remembered something.

Don Wei took it reasonably well, that his daughter was now married to the Prince, this in itself was a miracle; wait till he hears about the baby…

The end.

**(A/N: I hope you liked this story as much as I did, I know that this chapter was a little….well, bad. But can you blame me? I tired, Don't hurt me!)**


End file.
